incomprehendable
by Bianca the crazy slytherin
Summary: Sometimes you can't comprehend the choices people make. Your own choices, the ones that shock. The choices of others, the ones that ruin lives. The ones that you can not ever really understand. Sometimes choices turn out good and sometimes, they don't.
1. Chapter 1 introductions

Sometimes you can't comprehend the choices people make. Your own choices, the ones that shock. The choices of others, the ones that ruin lives. The ones that you can not ever really understand. Sometimes choices turn out good and sometimes, they don't. What happens when some bad choices utterly ruin the life you hold so dear?

Today is a normal day. If you call a green elf and a robot man yelling their heads off over some video game, a super-model-alien-princess cooking some vile concoction that could poison even a meerkat if eaten, and a former sidekick, current long-haired hero obsessing over a villain, normal. Which Raven does.

She is quietly reading one of her many books on the sofa. Or, at least, she's trying to. The sight of her friends is just too…distracting. It has been two years since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, and while the attitudes of her friends have not changed much, their looks have gone through quite the transformation. She looked at each of her team mates and took in the changes.

Starfire, the babbling naïve alien, while not nearly as clueless as when she arrived on Earth, is still the optimistic bubble-head that everyone knows and loves. Appearance wise, the twenty year-old has hit the height of what we could consider perfection. Model-tall, with long ruby-red hair, a face Aphrodite would be jealous of, and a physique to die for, she is every hormonal man's dream. Her magenta leotard, pink skirt, and purple stilettos only add to her image, and to the number of men chasing after her. "Too bad she has Nightwing," Raven thinks with a smile.

Twenty-one year-old Cyborg has changed the least out of all the Titans. Appearance wise, he is still the tallest, with a broad linebacker's physique, his metallic half updated to shining silver, instead of the cobalt blue of olden times. He is still the Booyah-yelling man he will always be, and he's still protective of all the others. "Always the big brother," Raven mutters teasingly, as he does his trademark victory dance.

Robin has changed quite a lot, and had taken on the new name, Nightwing, on his twentieth birthday. His black bodysuit is a significant change from the walking traffic light of his Robin days, and his broad muscles are shown to perfection. He's definitely sexy now, but way too strict with himself, and with the team. Some habits never change. Sometimes even Raven wishes he'd loosen up.

Beast Boy, now Changeling, has changed the most. He is nineteen and no longer the lanky kid he used to be. His outfit hasn't changed all that much, it's just sleeveless now, but the boy himself has grown into a man. Sometimes Raven catches herself staring at his defined muscles, and then she reminds herself that it's still just Beast Boy. Still just her cute, annoying and not-so-funny teammate. Once again, some habits never die.

Raven herself has changed the most, if not physically then certainly mentally. Her outfit has matured, with a tight shirt with a raven on it and pants replacing her leotard, though she keeps her cloak. She is just as beautiful as Starfire in her own angel of darkness way, her dark hair reaching a little bit past her shoulders, and her amethyst eyes sparkling with more emotions. She is no longer the team introvert, but her innate calm was still.

Raven is shaken out of her reverie by a the sound of a deep voice whining.

"Dude, what the heck, I was so close to winning," Beast Boy screeched.

"Oh yeah man! Still the champ!" boomed Cyborg.

"Whatever. I give up, I'm going to go sit next to Raven," Beast Boy muttered. "Sup Rae, how's the book?" he asked the resident empath.

"Just fine," she replied.

"So Rae, tonight you wanna-" He was cut short by the blaring of the alarms, leaving Raven to wonder what exactly he was going to ask.

"It's Control Freak," Nightwing announced. "Titans, head out."

And then they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

If I owned Teen Titans I'd die a happy girl. But I don't …..it belongs to DC.

Someday, someday DC…

Chapter 2: Plans

"And what in God's name makes you think I will do this for you, Mr. Wilson?"

A beautiful, dark haired woman is locked in a chrome and steel room. The oh-so familiar hiss of the notorious Death Stroke, known to the Titans as Slade, echoes in reply.

"Because, woman, if you don't, your precious little girl will be no more."

"Well, then I guess I'm gonna _have_ to do this for you, although it will get you nowhere," the woman says in a lethargic voice. "What, exactly, is it that you want me to do, _Sir_?"

"I want you to free this girl from her amnesia," he says, pointing to a young, blonde woman lying in a deep slumber.

"Why?" asks the woman in a childish tone.

"**B**ecause, Esmeralda, I have plans I want to try out." Slade replies.

"Whatever," she says mockingly, rolling her slightly crazed green eyes. "I suggest you stand back, _Sladey-kins_." Her hands begin to glow an eerie emerald green.

"Dear child," she says in a singsong voice as the girl glows with the same brilliant green. "Do not be afraid. Become who you once were and embrace it. Your future is your past, and you will change no more."

The blonde beauty, with wide blue eyes and a model's face begins to stir. Her name, Tara Markov, was uncomfortably close to that misunderstood geomancer and former Titan. The haze of her drug-induced sleep fades, as she is given something she had wished would never return.

She awakes, half-dazed, half-terrified. "Slade!" she cries now, struggling against her restraints. "It can't be-I-you-no, no, _anything_ but you! No!"

"Calm down, Terra," Slade purrs. "I'm not here to hurt you. On the contrary, dear child, I want to help you."

"I'm _never_ going to trust you again, Slade! Just _go away_! I want nothing to do with you!"

"I would just _love_ to stick around," interrupts Esmeralda in quite a sarcastic tone. "But I have way better things to do. Now, give me my daughter."

"Yes, yes, go, I never took her anyway. It was just a lure. I believe she's sleeping peacefully in her room." Slade replies impatiently.

"Sneaky bastard… I like that," Esmeralda says as she teleports away.

"Yes, anyhow. Terra, I just want to help you," Slade says calmly.

"You liar! All you ever did was hurt me, hurt my friends, hurt my Beast Boy! I won't let you hurt them again!" poor Terra screams.

"I'm hardly the one who hurt them, my dear. _You're _the one who betrayed and then ignored your precious friends."

"I-I did it to protect them! To keep them safe from you!"

"How noble. Well, you've gotten your wish, child. They are all happy and oblivious to your existence. Especially the one you cared for the most."

"…Beast Boy's happy? With- Without me?"

"Hmm, you still love the little Changeling don't you? Too bad he's found another."

"What are you saying?"

"He has eyes for another girl. I'd even say that he's fallen in love."

"He, he has?" she whispered, pain evident in her voice.

"Yes, my dear, he has. That's what I want to help you with, Terra. Getting him back."

"Why should I trust you Slade?"

"So distrusting, Terra. I brought you back and I haven't killed you yet, have I? And as it happens, I know _exactly_ how to get your little green man away from the resident blackbird. "

"Blackbi-Raven? He's in love with that…_that witch_?"

"Now, now, you know he doesn't really love her; she's just a replacement for you. Though she'll be a problem, when you try to reclaim what is rightfully yours."

"But if she's there… how will I ever get Beast Boy back?"

"Oh. But that's so simple, my dear. Just get rid of her."

"I don't know… How do I know if that's-"

"Do you want your love or not?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then Raven will have to leave the picture. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I…I understand."

"Then listen closely…"

(0.0)

"Oooff!" Raven gasps as she hits the ground beneath her.

"Rae, you okay?" Cyborg asks as he helps the fallen girl up.

"I'm fine, nothing serious," she replies.

"Hahaha, _whoops._ I guess I don't know my own strength," gloats Control Freak from his perch on top of the video store. He winks at Raven, "I'll try to be gentler next time, hot stuff."

" Azarath Metrion Zinthos ," chants Raven, annoyed at the idiot villain. Control freak goes flying into a box of video games, and then the geek faints.

"Oops, sorry. Guess I didn't know my own strength, not so hot stuff."

"Glorious Raven, you defeated Control Freak," chimes Starfire.

"Aww yeah, now we can go have some pizza at that new pizza place," yells the always hungry Cyborg.

"Yes, that sound magnificent, let us go, with an extra slice for Raven," Starfire says happily.

"Yeah why not," Nightwing says.

"As long as I get my own pizza," Beast Boy interrupts, "Tofu sausage and soy cheese."

"I think I'll just head back to the tower, guys," Raven says in her quiet monotone.

"Aw, come on Rae, live a little," Beast Boy whines.

"You know I'm not the biggest pizza-" Suddenly, a beam of light hits her square in the chest, launching her back twenty feet.

"Raven!" cries Beast Boy.

"It is I, the infamous Dr. Light, here for the utter destruction of the Titans!" the villain crows.

"Titans, attack" yells Nightwing.

It is a tough battle. Raven is out cold and injured from the sneak attack, so the team is short the one member that could take down him down just by glaring. Obviously, Dr. Light uses this to his advantage, immediately sending light beams straight at Starfire, who's out cold before she even hits the floor . Cyborg tries his sonic blast to no avail, and then he is encased in a light bubble. The formerly incompetent bad guy is on a roll, knocking Nightwing unconscious after a severe blow to the head with an energy attack. Beast Boy turns into a python and tries to coil around him, but Dr. Light easily blinds him.

"Hahaha, Titans, you are no match for me!"

Raven slowly awakes from her healing coma. Still slightly bleeding, she notices all of her friends on the ground.

"Light, you idiot!"

"Huh? Oh, I see you've awakened, but you are still no match for the great Dr. Light" the slow-witted villain gloats.

"Light, don't you ever learn? Azarath Metr-"

Raven is cut short when a boulder encased in a yellow aura flies into the scene, sending Dr. Light into dreamland.

"Uggghhhh," is all the normally verbose villain can manage.

A few seconds later the rest of the team wakes up.

"Hmmm, hey, good job Rae," comments Nightwing as he stands up.

"That wasn't me," she replies.

"Then, who was it?" asks Beast Boy .

The answer comes striding out of the debris of the battle, short blonde hair waving in the slight breeze, hands glowing yellow.

"It was me," Terra announces proudly.

"Terra!" the Titans yell at the surprise of their former teammate standing right in front of them. Raven feels a sudden surge of jealousy as she sees Beast Boy gape at the girl. But, oddly enough, she wasn't the only jealous one at this reunion. She could feel it radiating off someone else.

"Terra? Is that really you?" whispers Beast Boy, as old feelings start to return.

"The one and only, now how about we go get some pizza and talk about our current predicament," Terra asks, staring at most of the team. Glaring at one in particular.

"What are you talking about, Terra? You think knocking out one villain makes you a part of the team again? Why should we trust you?" Cyborg glares at her, his protective instincts kicking in.

"I know, I know, but I swear, I'm here for you guys now," she explains, hoping that they will accept her again.

"You've betrayed us before, Terra. How are we supposed to trust you?" Nightwing's suspicious gaze is locked on her, and she can feel the guilt of that past mistake, even as the terms of the new deal she has made echo in her mind.

"That was just one mistake. I was young, and gullible. It won't happen again," she lies smoothly, and wonders what that says about her.

"But how can we-"

"She's saved us before too, Nightwing. Don't forget about that." Beast Boy interrupts quietly, his gaze on Terra, though he continues to glance at Raven out of the corner of his eye. The indecision in his eyes steels Terra's resolve, and she straightens, determined to win.

"Nightwing, I understand if you don't trust me just yet, just please give me another chance. That's why I said we should go eat. Pizza always helps, right?" Terra jokes weakly, hoping the humor will help dissolve the already weakening wall. It always was easy to guess the team's mood. Guess there weren't as many changes as Slade had told her.

"Friend Nightwing, perhaps… perhaps we should listen to her." Starfire speaks up, her expressive eyes showing that she was willing to trust again. Good. Terra would need an ally in the interrogation that was sure to happen.

"I guess we could at least listen you," says Cyborg warily. He would be much harder to win over. But Terra lives for challenges, right? And, honestly, she misses them. She wants them to like her again. To accept her.

Beast Boy hasn't said anything since his quiet defense of her, but the look on his face is obvious enough to the leader of the team. His natural distrust nags at him, but Starfire's pleading looks and BB's silent longing are enough to give her a shot.

"Fine, Terra. We'll hear what you have to say, but don't expect anything," Nightwing says, still distrustful. He shares a look with Cyborg, and they both watch Terra like hawks as she enters the T-car.

But, perhaps they are watching a little too closely, as no one notices a still injured Raven sitting on the ground as they drive away.

"That's okay," she says quietly to herself. "They know I can take care of myself."

She stands slowly, the wound in her side adding to the silent pain in her chest.

"It'll be easy to fly to the,_ gah_, the Tower," she moans, holding onto her abdomen, and slowly makes her way home.

….)^-^)

Here it is the second chapter and please review. If someone could help me with this website it would be quite helpful. So constructive criticism allowed, flames won't be taken lightly :D

The Cretan: thanks you for your review and trust me it will go somewhere … well at least I hope it will.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: just fine

Don't own the titans but if I did ooohhh I shouldn't say anything. :D

(^^)

"I can't believe you remember everything," Beast Boy says quietly, but happiness leaks into his words. "I… We've thought about you, since you've been gone."

"Thanks, BB. That means a lot," Terra smiles, knowing this is progress.

"So," Nightwing begins. "You're saying you were just minding your own business, when you were attacked by Plasmius at your school, he hit you on the head, and you regained your memory?"

"Yes, that's exactly what happened," She answers confidently, even as the guilt of another lie weighs her down.

"It just doesn't make sense to me Terra. How does a random attack just suddenly bring your memory? And what about Slade? It just seems like he's involved in this," Nightwing asks suspiciously, still not willing to give the geomancer a clean slate.

"Well, studies have shown amnesiacs regaining their memories after shocking events," Cyborg adds slowly, thinking. "I think seeing a giant blob monster thing would be one hell of a trigger. But yeah, it is sort of odd, that he'd attack a civilian. I can definitely see Slade being part of this."

"Rob-uh, Nightwing, I guess I should explain it a little better. Maybe that would help." Terra says quickly, knowing that if they catch this lie, she'll never have her chance at happiness.

"It was a normal day, I was just talking to my friends, and then Plasmius attacked. We're all freaking out over this monster, and then he just swings and hits me. I go flying and hit my head, and it all came back to me. I used my powers to defeat him."

"It all came back so fast," she says. "It seemed so unreal."

"I also remember all the bad stuff I did. How I betrayed you. How I hurt you," she says guiltily, looking at Beast Boy in particular. "I know it's something you can't really comprehend. I mean,_ I_ barely understand why I did it. But please, give me another chance, guys. Please."

"Oh friend," Starfire says feelingly, looking at Terra with sorrow and hope in her eyes. "I believe you. I can feel the guilt you have for hurting us, and I forgive you."

"Thanks, Star," Terra replies, hope for her return rising in her mind. The wind blows quietly as the teens sit at the pizzeria. No one speaks. Cyborg is deep in thought as to whether they should trust her again, but he is leaning towards her case, if only because she seems so sincere. Nightwing is doubtful, and he doesn't really want to give her a chance. But then he remembers how they gave him a second chance so easily, and reluctantly decides it is only fair that Terra gets one as well. Starfire is thinking about the sorrow and guilt she see's in the young girl's eyes, and remembers the joy of having a girl who would agree to her antics, such as spending an entire day at the mall of shopping.

Beast Boy stares into Terra's eyes, joy washing over him. Terra is back, and with her come his feelings of love and hope for the two of them. Perhaps it wasn't quite as strong as he had remembered and there's a nagging feeling at the back of his mind of something being not right, but those doubts are pushed away. Terra is back, and that is what he focuses on.

"Terra," Nightwing finally says. "I've decided that you can have another shot at being a Titan. But it's not up to me. The whole team has to agree for you to be accepted in again. Cy?"

"I'll give you a chance," he booms.

"Star," Nightwing asks.

"Of course! Beast Boy?" she says happily.

"Dude, yeah! How about it Rae," he asks. "Rae?"

Nothing.

"Friends," Starfire says worryingly. "Where is Raven?"

"Shit!" Nightwing exclaims. "She was bleeding after Light hit her, and-"

"And," Cyborg interrupts. "We didn't notice the T-Car was full and we left her there."

"Oh my God! I am so sorry," Terra says, the guilt of this lie barely touching her before she sweeps it away. "I never meant to take her seat. I just didn't even realize it was hers."

"It's fine, Terra," Beast boy says. "Let me just call her see to where she went."

0o0

"It's an honest mistake," Raven mutters to herself. "I'm sure they will never do it again."

She keeps talking to herself as she walks down the shadowy streets of downtown Jump City. She is clutching the deep wound in her side, trying to heal it even as she curses Dr. Light for being a cowardly bastard who only does sneak attacks. The wound almost went straight through her, and her troublesome blood line is the only thing that is keeping her from death. She painfully trudges through the city, trying to find her way back home through the fog of pain and night. People stare at her, whispering to their companions. A Titan, alone, bleeding, and on the wrong side of town.

'Not the best of situations,' Raven thinks to herself as she glares at two young men who stare just a bit too long at the holes in her outfit.

"Oh my. What do we have here?" An all too familiar voice reaches to Ravens ears. "An injured bird, it would seem."

Onlookers scatter at the sight of the man who approaching Raven.

"What do you want Slade?" Raven hisses.

"Now, now, little bird. Don't take that tone with me," Slade says smoothly. "You aren't in the best situation right now. And unless you want that wound to be fatal, I'd suggest you keep that attitude to yourself."

"Like I would ever listen to you, Slade," Raven says angrily. Unfortunately, her wound chooses that instant to reopen, and she gasps in pain.

"That's quite the cut you have there, dear," Slade says, the fake concern in his voice mocking her. "I'm amazed you're even alive. Although, I assume being daddy's little girl helps quite a lot. You know Raven, you remind me of your father every time I see you."

"I am nothing like my father!" Raven spits out. "Now, what is that you want, Slade? I'm sure you're not here to just insult me."

"No child, your right. I am not," he says slowly. "I'm here to end the misery of a poor injured bird. I'm quite the animal activist, you see," The sarcasm seeps into his voice, and terror grips the heroine. She can practically feel the evil smirk under his mask. She has to get away from him.

She gets into a fighting stance, even as her legs tremble with fear and her side aches.

"It's adorable that you are even going to attempt to fight me," Slade chuckles. With that, Raven lunges at the mad man.

(0.0,)

"She's not answering," Beast Boy says, putting down his communicator. He is truly worried for his friend, as the two of them have gotten much closer over the years. The thought of her, alone and injured, makes him sick to his stomach. "We need to go look for her," he demands.

"Yes, Beast Boy is right. Who can know of the dangers our dear friend might face?" Starfire worries.

"Yes, let's go. Cy, you head back to the Tower and see if she's there," Nightwing commands. "Star, take the skies; BB and Terra search downtown, I'll go uptown. Titans, go!" The team splits up, searching for their friend.

On the ground, two Titans search for the missing bird, one in a frantic panic over a friend, the other in a jealous stupor.

'Beast boy looks really worried,' Terra thinks to herself. 'I need to get his mind off of her.'

"She's gonna be fine, right? I mean, she's Raven," she says, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"Yeah, she's really strong, you know. I'm just worried since she's alone," Beast Boy replies distractedly, still racing down the streets in his search.

Time passes and crucial minutes disappear. She needs to get him to forget about Raven.

"Yeah, your right," Terra says easily. "Beast boy?"

"Yeah?" Still distracted. Well, that'll be changing.

"I love you."

Beast Boy stops dead in his tracks. To say he's shocked would be a huge understatement. Oh man, but that is _not_ something you hear every day. His initial reaction is happiness. Almost. Raven still hovers in his thoughts, and he cannot shake her, even at the sound of something he has wanted for a long time.

Terra waits for her reply, anxious about his reaction, but happy they are wasting time. It means less time for Raven.

"I love you to Terra," he finally replies. "Like a lot. But, right now, we need to find Raven."

"Alright," Terra replies. She scowls, wondering how he could possibly be still thinking about that witch. Maybe he doesn't trust her completely yet. It's worth a try.

"Beast Boy," she says with her voice low from melancholy. "I'm really sorry for what I did."

"Terra, you saved us from one of our worst enemies. There is nothing you need to apologize for."

"I know, Beast Boy, it's just-"

"Terra. We're all really glad to have you back," he smiles at her, grabs her hand, and butterflies swoop through her stomach. "All we need is to have Raven back, and we can have a team again."

"You're right," She says smiling. She is happy that Beast Boy loves her, and that the team has accepted her. The only thing foiling her happiness is Raven.

Terra 'helps' Beast Boy with the search, but even without her distractions, they still wouldn't have found anything.

"Friends," Starfire's voice sounds through Beast Boys communicator. "Have any of you had luck in your search?

"No," Replies the collective voices of the Titans.

,(o.o),

Chapter 3 done and done.

Review

Criticize

Eat jk jk don't eat this


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Gahhh," Raven screamed as she slammed against the wall.

Slade went after her with a barrage of punches.

"Poor Raven left alone," Slade chuckled. "They all forgot about the little ugly bird."

"Be quiet," she screamed trying to kick the madman.

"Oh did I strike a nerve," he laughed. "Did I remind you that you're all alone in life? That nobody cares about you. That you have no reason to live. Especially now that Terras back."

"Shut up," she screamed trying to kick Slade in the face.

"Poor bird, they already forgot about you," he said in his smooth snake like whisper. "Left you for dead."

"Like my father did to you," she growled.

That made Slade quite angry. He ran towards in a fuming rage.

He stuck her hard in the chest and she went flying and slamming to the floor with a satisfying oomph.

"You know dear child," slade hissed. "You were right about your father. He did trick me."

Raven got up and sent her own barrage of punches at the man. He dodged them with skill and grace.

"I told you my father was a liar," she said in her monotone voice. "And you were a little fool Slade, or more like his little bitch."

"Haaahhhh," he yelled grabbing the girls arm and flinging her to the nearest wall.

She hit the wall with a sickening "crack". Her whole body screamed to her in pain.

'Maybe I shouldn't taunt him in my condition,' she thought to herself. She got up but seconds later was grabbed by her neck brought a foot above the ground.

"Little girls shouldn't talk like that," he chuckled. "Because when they do they get punished."

"You think I am afraid of you," bravery spoke through Ravens' mouth. "Ha, as if, you cannot do anything to me."

"Really now," he said pulling out a knife." I guess this won't hurt at all." He said as he stabbed her right where she was previously wounded. "That's not all this little trinket does."

He pushed a small button on the side of the knife and it sent a shock through the poor bird.

"Ahhhhhhh," she screamed as everything in her body seemed to shut down.

"Little bird you should always know who you're picking your fights with."

He flung her once more and she hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Bye bye birdie," he hissed preparing to leave.

At that moment rage decided to take over.

"AZARATH MENTRION ZINTHOS!' she yelled sending a big black claw to the man a few feet away. "Don't think I will let you go the easily."

…..0.o….

"Oh friends I worry about Raven," Starfire said with tears threatening to spill.

"I'm worried too," Beast boy said. "But she is Raven; she's probably on her way now."

"BB's right," Cyborg said looking at his team. "We should all just get to bed, and if she doesn't come back we need our rest in order to find her."

"He's right," Nightwing whispered. "Everyone to bed."

With that they all headed to their rooms. Everyone except Terra who followed beast boy into his.

"Hey Terr," he said worry evident in his voice. "What's up?"

"I don't wanna be alone," she said. "I mean with everything that's happened. I feel a little bit responsible. I should have never come back, if I hadn't Raven would be safe in her room."

Everything she was saying was an act. An act she hoped would fool Beast boy.

"Terra," he said. "It's not your fault and I am so glad your back. I …I …..I love you Terra. "

He scooted over and gave Terra a small peck on the lips.

"I love you too, "she replied. "Night my love." She said seductively heading for the door.

"Don't go Terra," he said with a pleading voice. "Stay here with me, stay with me forever."

Her plan was working. She had her man. She had her friends. Best of all, the only thing that she thought was foiling her happiness was nowhere to be found.

'I guess slade isn't a good for nothing bastard,' she thought to blissfully to herself.

"Of course," she said plopping next to her man and getting under the covers. "I will stay with you forever."

She kissed him and then they drifted into nirvana.

…D:

"Ahhhhhhh," slade yelled as he was grabbed by a giant claw of dark energy and flung into a car fifty yards away.

"You see Slade, "Raven growled. "Even with all your strength and wisdom, your still nothing compared to me."

"You will regret this," Slade hissed.

He lunged for Raven who gracefully dodged his attacks.

Punches and kicks were thrown from both sides. And both sides got in some hits.

Finally slade grabbed the girl by her cloak and slammed her face down in the dirt.

"This doesn't hurt," she said.

He got on top of her and started stabbing her back with great mass time's acceleration. (Force in other words I just felt like being a nerd).

She couldn't do anything to stop the crazed man as he stabbed and stunned her with the knife.

"Is that all the daughter of Trigon can do," he laughed. "All bark no bite."

He flipped her over and got ready for his final blow.

"No I will not let you kill me, "she screamed. "Azarath mentrion zinthos."

She let out a giant burst of power that sent Slade more than a hundred feet back.

She then turned into a Raven and headed towards her home.

She landed on the giant T's roof. With no more strength left in her and her healing powers not working she had no choice but to let herself fall and hope that someone would find her soon.

….

Sorry sorry sorry for not updating (if anyone is actually reading this) .

Anyways rate review I promise to update more :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(^-^)

It was noon meaning it was time for Nightwings daily scan of the tower. It was actually his favorite part of the day. To make sure everyone was safe and no one intruded the tower made him feel like a hero.

He turned on the scanner and scanned away. His and stars room was okay, no intruders. In beast boys room he saw the two little love birds sleeping. 'It's already noon, what lazies,' Nightwing thought to himself.

He scanned Cys room. It was clear. The training room, common room, and garage were all also undisturbed. Ravens room was empty like it had been all night. Last but not least the roof.

Once he scanned the roof the first thing he noticed was that there was a heartbeat coming from it. 'An intruder huh,' he told himself. Then he finally noticed it. In the middle of the roof lay a petite figure in a blue cloak. She wasn't moving and there was a pool of blood around her. He immediately knew who it was.

Nightwing pressed the emergency alarm button on his communicator.

"Everyone to the roof," he shouted into the communicator.

In a matter of minutes the entire team was on the roof.

"Dude we were sleeping," beast boy mumbled. "What is the emergency?"

"That," Nightwing said pointing at the lump on the roof top.

"Oh no friend Raven," Starfire shouted heading to the poor girl.

"Raven," beast boy said running in panic to his injured friend.

"We need to get her to the med lab ASAP," Cyborg said picking up the injured girl.

Terra watched as her team assisted the witch. She watched and she hated it.

'Why do they even like that witch,' she thought to herself.

'She's sarcastic, rude, and doesn't like anything.'

"Come on Terra," beast boy said removing the girl from her thoughts. "We all need to go to the med lab and help."

"Of course, "she replied hiding her hatred as they all made their way to the medical wing of the tower.

….. (o.o)

"Welcome back Master Wilson," wintergreen said as his master entered their mansion. "Did all go as planned?"

"Yes they did winter green," Slade replied. "The girl was better than I expected. She was able to escape, but I saw to what extent she could use her powers."

"Where they impressive master," the servant asked.

"Very, the girl has potential to become a great threat to me. Unless," Slade said contemplating a plan. "I somehow get her to join my side."

"Sir," wintergreen said. "Your luck with teenagers hasn't been the best."

"Yes wintergreen," Slade chuckled. "I am very aware of that and I know the solution to my small problem."

"Get me Esmeralda," Slade hissed. "I have a job for her and I have a job for Terra."

O.o

Everyone was pacing outside of the med lab door, well everyone minus Terra. They were all waiting for Cyborg's and Nightwings analysis of Raven.

"Oh my friends what if she doesn't make it," Starfire cried. "What kind of glornark (?) Could have done this to my best friend."

"Calm down star," beast boy said. "She's Raven she will make it, she has too."

To Terras great displeasure she could hear the concern in Beast boy's voice. It made her blood boil and a green monster appear in her head. She needed to get his mind off of the witch.

Finally Nightwing walked out with a look of relief.

"Oh Nightwing she will be okay correct," Starfire screamed.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied coming out of the med lab. "She's going to live. Her wounds are healing thanks to her heritage." he stated with a look of relief for his 'lil sis'.

"That's just great to hear," Terra spoke. "Now we have the team back, can um we go into see her."

"Not right now," Nightwing said. "She needs her rest and we need to try to find the monster that did this to her. But first let's go eat some lunch."

"Aw yeah," CY said. "I'll cook up some nice juicy stakes. Rae loves steak she'll probably be hungry when she wakes up. "

"Yes and I will make some of the herbal tea if friend Raven for when she has awakened from her trance like slumber," Starfire announced.

"I'll make myself some tofu burgers and make raven her favorite fruit salad," beast boy added.

"Sounds great," Nightwing said. "Let's go."

Terra was just plain horrified at how much HER friends cared for that selfish bitch. She couldn't believe Slade didn't get rid of her like he said he would. She thought about contacting him when she felt her communicator vibrate.

"Ter you coming," she heard beast boy say. "Um yeah," she replied. "Just let me go freshen up."

She quickly scurried into her room and opened her communicator to find the screen showing the face of the man she needed to pick a bone with at the moment.

"I thought you said she wouldn't come back Slade that was the deal!" she quietly yelled into her communicator.

"Patience child," he sighed. "She proved a little harder to dispose of, but if you listen to me I know how to rid her of you and YOUR friend's lives for good."

"How do I even know that I can trust you anymore slade," she shouted. "You say one thing and don't keep your word. Wait is it maybe that you couldn't take her down, are you weak slade. Is that what it is because then I can get rid of her myself."

"I HIGHLY doubt that Terra," Slade hissed. "She is much more powerful then she leads on, her power is immense. That's her main weakness. With great power comes a great responsibility. She needs to constantly keep her powers in control. I know just the way to make her lose that control and all of the trust the titans have in her."

"I'm listening," she replied.

"Good," Slade hissed. "It's simple really, here are your directions."

D:

So it's a little short but that's okay.

Reviews would be lovely.

I like constructive criticsm.

Nothing belongs to me unfortunately


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pain, that's what she woke up to. It wasn't just your ordinary pain, it was quite excruciating.

Her abdomen felt like it was on fire and her head was throbbing. Everything was in pain.

She finally found the strength to open her eyes to find that she was in the med lab at the tower.

"Friend raven you have awoken," came the bubbly voice of Starfire.

"Yeah," she said groggily. "How long was I out?"

"A week," came the voice of her leader. "Now Raven who did this to you."

She looked down at her midsection; it was covered in scars that not even her powers could heal.

"I don't remember," she lied not wanting to get Nightwing into his Sladesession again.

"Raven, "he began. "We can't punish whoever did this to you if you don't tell us who it was."

His voice was stern and daunting but Raven knew if she told him it would only hurt him and the entire team.

"I just don't remember Nightwing," she said with no emotion in her voice. "All I remember was fighting and then it all gets fuzzy."

"I don't believe you Raven," he said in a loud angry voice. "You know who did this Raven. What are you trying to hide? Don't you trust us?"

"Nightwing," Star interrupted. "Do not yell at her. If she doesn't remember then she doesn't and if she doesn't want to tell us she does not have to."

"Fine whatever," he screamed. "I'll be in my room."

He exited the room with an angry stride.

"What's his prob," said Cyborg walking in. "hey girl you're awake," he said to Raven.

"Yes," Star beamed. "She has awoken and friend Nightwing tried to interrogate her, but friend Raven doesn't want to talk about it, so he left with the look of angriness upon his face."

"Figures," Cyborg replied. "So how ya feelin girl."

Raven stayed quiet recollecting the memories of her fight with slade. She remembered both the strikes with his fists and the strikes with his words.

'Who ever said stick and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me, must have never met slade because those words sting more than the cuts I have,' she thought to herself.

"Rae," Cyborg said with an apprehensive look on his face. "You okay."

"Yeah," she replied. "I just need to meditate."

"Rae I don't think you should leave the med bay just yet," he said." your wounds might…."

"I'm fine,"she cried heading out of the room while a few lights exploded.

"Friend Cyborg,"Starfire said. "Is friend Raven okay."

"I don't know Star, but that was kinda scary," he replied.

"Do you think she is angry with us for forgetting her?" she asked.

"Nah its Raven," he replied. "She doesn't really feel anything."

….

'So that's what they think of me,' Raven thought to herself. 'That I can't feel.'

Raven was headed to the roof of the tower for some much needed meditation. Both her body and mind where in so much pain.

Never in her life had she experienced so many blows to her self-esteem. Not even from her father.

She finally made it to the roof only to find two 'love birds' in a deep make-out session.

Beast boy sensed someone come into the roof, ruining his moment with Terra.

"Dude could you like knock next time," he screamed. "I mean seriously ….oh Raven its you, you're awake."

"Oh great," Terra spoke. "How you feeling."

"Fine," Raven replied. "Sorry about ruining your moment, I just wanted to meditate here. It was the calmest place in the tower."

"Oh sorry," Beast boy replied. "Come Terr Bear (:P) lets go to our room."

"Yeah let's go," she yelled following him out the door.

As soon as Beast boy was in the tower Terra stopped.

"Our room," Raven said with a shocked expression. "What have I missed while I was out?"

"Nothing really," Terra replied. "Everything was all the same; it's as if nothing really changed. Life was pretty great and fun. We were all having the best week ever. Having fun at the beach and carnival."

"Oh," raven replied. "Good."

"See ya later Rae," Terra said leaving the roof.

"See ya," Raven replied to the air. "The best week ever huh."

….

"Now why in heaven's sake would I do that Slade?" Esmeralda asked while staring at the man on her computer screen.

She was in her comfy home cradling the baby in her arms and talking to a mercenary at the same time. Not the best of days for her.

"Because," he said in a slick voice. "You don't want the bundle of joy you hold so dearly to suddenly disappear."

"No I don't," she chuckled. "Okay then hun, lo voy a hacer, pero vas a dejar mi hija sola. Si la tocas Te voy a matar. Do you understand?"

"Of course my dear," he hissed. "Now don't fail me."

"Why is this little girl so special to you Slade?" she asked curiosity dripping in her beautiful voice.

"She would be a good apprentice," he replied. "But I haven't had much luck in that department. They always choose their precious memories over power. That my dear is where you come in."

"Of course it is," she replied in her heavy Mexican accent. "Es un chica muy bella, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were just trying to get her into…"

"You are dismissed," he hissed cutting the connection with her.

"Haha, oi slade you are so funny, come on Rubi time for bed," she said as she headed into her babies room.

So that's it for this chapter

Please review it would be nice to know people are actually reading this.

I own nothing …..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

All the titans, save Raven, where at the movies watching a new comedy about two lovers. The typical chick flick that Terra, Star, and the girl Cyborg was currently seeing begged to go see. Of course they had forgotten that they had one more girl on the team.

Raven woke up to an empty tower, she wasn't sad about it, more like disappointed that they forgot about her.

'It is just a phase,' she told herself. 'They are just so excited that they all have lovers.'

"Yeah that's it," she said thinking out loud. "They just didn't want me to feel left out or alone with no one to accompany me."

"Is that really what your telling yourself," came the oh so familiar hiss of Slade. "How pathetic."

He was standing about five feet away from Raven. She had expected him to contact her on the computer but instead he decided a flesh appearance was better. All to Raven's dread.

"What are you doing here Slade?" she growled. "Leave before I call for back-up."

He took a few steps forward and Raven took more than a few steps back. She kept going back until she tripped over a toy Beast boy left lying on the floor.

'I am really going to have to teach bb a lesson,' she thought to herself. 'That's if I survive this.'

"The poor abandoned Raven," he smirked. "No one wants her."

"Be quiet Slade," she said clenching her fists. "Your words will not hurt me."

With that she encased several items in her power and flung them towards Slade. He easily dodged them and advanced for Raven.

"Now who said I was here to hurt you," he chuckled. "Like I told you before I am quite the animal activist."

Sarcasm was evident in his voice and raven could swear he was smirking under his mask. That added to her terror even more.

"You see I like collecting rare creatures." He hissed. "Sadly though, my first few pets have run away. Now I find myself staring at a beautiful little bird that no one wants. Since no one wants the pretty bird I see no reason as to why I should not to take it."

"You're sick if you think I would ever join you Slade," she retorted. "I'm not easily fooled with word games Slade."

"No you aren't my dear," he said in his masculine silky voice. "But you are hurt by the truth, and truth is they are all having fun without you."

He got closer to raven who tried getting farther from him. She finally felt the cold wall on her back. She was cornered by a madman.

"You know the truth is that they would much rather hang out with the happy go lucky, sunshine filled, optimistic Terra,"he hissed. "Rather than the depressing, dull, darkness filled, pessimistic Raven."

"Be quiet," she cried tears forming in her eyes. "You're lying."

"Am I really," he whispered into her ears. "Or are you just trying to convince yourself that I am."

Raven started shaking her head in denial. Tears already streaming down her cheeks, hair covering most of her face and sticking to her cheeks with the moist tears.

Slade grabbed her face and forced her to look into his one eye.

"Don't deny it Raven," he said. "They don't need you anymore."

"It's not true," she said in gasps. "You're a liar!"

"Like I said I never came here to hurt you," he said gently removing the hair from her face. "I just came here to tell you the truth."

He let her go and headed for the door.

"We will be in touch pretty bird," he whispered as he disappeared behind the doors.

Raven just watched him leave. Not bothering to stop him. As much as she wanted to deny it, his words hurt more than his stabs.

…."That movie was horrible," Beast boy complained exiting the theatre. "I can believe we watched that."

"I know man," Cyborg boomed. "I mean can chick flicks get any worse."

"It wasn't that bad," Layla (Cyborg's date) added. "I thought it was adorable."

"That's because you're a chick," Cyborg boomed.

"It wasn't that bad actually," Terra said. "I kinda thought it was cute just like you bb."

"Aww Terr," Beast boy said blushing. "You're cuter though."

"Get a room," Nightwing said gagging at the scene before him.

"Oh but Nightwing," Starfire interjected. "There display of the affection in public is most romantic."

"Yeah if you call a green bean and cauliflower making out cute," Cyborg joked. "Come on let's get back to the tower."

The ride back to the tower was probably the most fun. Terra watched as Cyborg and Beast boy argued about what to have for dinner. It was the perfect day for her and best of all no one even remembered Raven existed. Too bad it had to end by going back to the tower where that witch was.

"Hey Terr," Beast boy asked. "Tell Cyborg that tofu isn't that bad."

"Nah whatever celery stalk," CY boomed. "No matter what any y'all say I ain't ever gonna eat that nasty stuff."

Terra giggled at the argument between the two, she really didn't want this day to end. She had to stop them from going home.

"Hey guys lets go for some ice-cream," she suggested.

"Oh glorious idea," Starfire screamed. "I could get the cookies and cream flavor and put the spicy mustard all over it."

"Yuck," Nightwing said. "But yeah sure lets go get some ice cream."

'What he said isn't true,' Raven was trying to tell herself. 'It's not like they don't like me. It is that they're just happy with how things are going right now.'

She was on the roof trying to meditate which really wasn't working at the moment.

'Yeah happy without me,' she thought. 'No don't think like that, don't let his words get to you.'

As much as she tried, she just couldn't get Slade words out of her head.

Deep in her heart she believed that the team forgot that she was even alive.

): ):

"Terra you're awesome," Beast boy screamed. "I have never seen anyone eat so much ice cream in such little time."

"Thanks BB," she laughed. "I must say though the mustard topping isn't so bad."

"It has a wonderful taste correct," Starfire gleamed.

"Bleh," came the utter disgust of Nightwing. "You two and your weird appetites."

They were all just returning to the tower from the fun day that they had. Oblivious to the mess that awaited them.

"Annnnnddd when the owner bet you that you couldn't eat the ice-cream," bb screamed. "The look on his face…."

He was interrupted when he crashed into the back of his leader. He didn't understand why Nightwing just stopped in like that. Then he saw it.

The common room was a mess there were plates and furniture smashed all over the floor and someone had stepped on his little toy monkey.

"What happened to my tower," Cyborg cried.

"Who could have done this," Terra asked. Even she was confused.

"Where's Rae," Beast boy asked with worry.

'Again worrying about that witch,' Terra thought to herself.

"Titans search the tower for Raven," Nightwing commanded.

Raven wasn't in the tower at the moment; she was actually in the forest near jump.

She was sitting by a giant oak tree, a blade in her hands.

She didn't really understand why she brought the blade with her.

Was it to end herself, was it to replace the pain she felt, or was it just gets attention something she never knew she would desire.

So that's the end of this chapter.

Please someone review and criticize I no longer have an editor so if I have any weird grammar errors I would like to know.


	8. Chapter 8

Star melody- yeah I dint realize the ugly pretty thing …..Oops but thanks and I'll try to slow it down I'm just a big picture kinda person not a detailed type …anyways thanks

Chapter 8

She was not in the tower to Beast boys' displeasure and Terras joy.

So it was decided that all the team search the city for their missing friend.

Terra was to look in the forest.

Beast boy was to look at the beaches.

Starfire looked uptown.

Cyborg searched downtown.

Nightwing stayed at the tower in case she returned.

Everyone besides Terra was worried about Raven. Beast boy was at the top of that list.

He realized that they had been forgetting to include her in all their fun. Even if she would still have probably never joined he knew that it was still messed up to not even try to include her. And now with someone hurting her she was probably a wreck.

Terra didn't even want to look for her. If she was lost then that would be better for the team. No one needed Raven.

Starfire felt guilty for the disappearance of her best friend. She too had practically forgotten about Raven. They all needed to find their resident empath.

Cyborg was searching under every nook and cranny for his lil sis. What kinda horrible brother would forget about his sister? He felt awful.

Nightwing was a truly nervous for his bond mate. Even more nervous after viewing the security tapes. Although he found no evidence of whoever messed up the common room, he did find a tape of his friend with a knife in hand teleporting out of the tower.

She looked at the blade in her hand, contemplating her next move. Should she just end it. Would anyone even care if she killed herself? Or should she just put the knife down?

"Wow Rae," came the voice of Terra. "I didn't know you were that emo."

"Terra," she growled. "How did you find me?"

"Where else would a creepy Goth chick go besides a dark creepy forest?" she replied.

Raven just gripped the knife by the blade. She hated being called creepy.

"Really Rae Rae," she started. "When people ignore you, you decide to kill yourself. Are you that jealous that you'd selfishly just kill yourself without even warning my friends?"

"Our friends Terra," Raven whispered. "I am their friend too."

"Are you really," she retorted. "Because friends don't usually leave other friends behind. Friends also don't just abandon their friends either by killing themselves."

"Be quiet," Raven yelled. "I am their friend."

"Then why are you trying to kill yourself," Terra replied. "You are a selfish bitch you know. You should just die no one would miss you, they haven't for the past two weeks."

Upon hearing that Raven lunged at Terra, the blade in her hands.

"Be quiet," she screamed. "You're lying "

Terra just dodged all her assaults.

Raven getting sick of her dodging decided to take it up a notch.

"Azarath mentrion…oomph," she yelled. As she was reciting her magic words a green wolf struck her down.

"Raven!" Beast boy yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

Raven saw the anger on Beast boys face and the fury in his voice. It scared her to see him this angry. Worse to see the anger directed at her.

Beast boy was furious at that moment. Whatever worry he had for Raven earlier had turned into hatred for attacking his Terra. Earlier all he wanted to do was make sure she was safe. Right now he wanted to make sure she was punished.

"Answer me," he demanded calming down a bit. "What the hell has gotten into you Rae?"

Raven replied by phasing out from under him and disappearing into the darkness. Leaving the two lovers in a serene dark forest.

Beast boy shook his head in disappointment but realized that this was Raven. Whatever emotions she was feeling right now must have been surfaced by something much greater. He was still angry at her for attacking Terra though.

Owls could be heard hooting and there were sounds of little feet scurrying to their homes in the trees. 

"Did she hurt you?" Beast boy asked Terra.

"No," she replied. "She just kinda spooked me that's all."

"You're okay then?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

The truth was that she wasn't okay. In the deepest part of her heart she felt guilty for causing this. Never had she seen the empath so angry, yet so hurt. As much as she didn't like her, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl.

"Let's go home." She requested.

"Good idea," beast boy replied.

0.0

Raven had teleported back into her room and landed on her bed. About an hour later came a knock on her door. Upon opening it she saw the face of her leader. Not just the face of her leader, but also the angry face of her leader.

For a few seconds he just stared at the empath. Anger in his eyes ,covered by his mask of course, but then he saw the fear in Ravens eyes. He took a deep breath in and decided to hear her side of the story that beast boy had practically screamed at him.

"Mind explaining to me why you attacked a teammate?" he asked.

Raven just looked at him. She was meditating on an explanation to give to her leader.

As much as she wanted to tell him the truth, she didn't want to get Terra into trouble. She may have disliked the girl but still she was Beast boy's lover and she made them all happy.

"I hadn't been meditating," she finally replied. "So I guess rage tried to take over and Terra just happened to be in the crossfire. I am truly sorry for what I did and I take full responsibility."

"Okay Rae I believe you but what happened to the common room, why you ran away, and Rae why fif you take a knife with you," Nightwing asked with concern and forgiveness in his voice.

Raven just stared at her leader's masked eyes for a while. Taking a small breath in she decided that a lie was the best thing to tell him.

"There was an intruder I don't know who, I was afraid, and honestly I don't know Nightwing," she replied in her monotone.

"Okay Rae," he replied. "I won't pry you for anymore, but when you're ready to tell me the truth I will be in my room."

With that he exited the hallway and headed to his own room. Leaving the girl in the dark hallway all alone. He was a little disappointed at his friend but had more concern for her. This was going to be a tough battle for Raven.

Terra stood at the opposite end of the hall way .she was Eavesdropping on Nightwings and Ravens conversation.

She was truly shocked at what she heard. Raven blamed everything on herself and not on Terra.

'Why?' she thought to herself. 'Why would she do that, I mean after all the venom I spit at her?'

Terra was truly amazed at the level of compassion Raven seemed to have. Terra now asked herself if what she was doing fair to raven.

A little short I guess but that's okay this the second chapter today and I might just dish out a third one as well….r r


	9. Chapter 9

Ya know I just realized the little lines I put on my documents don't show up on the actual story on the site lol well got find a different way to separate scenes now.

Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since the whole Terra knife incident. Things were pretty much back to normal except for the fact the Beast boy was completely ignoring Raven.

The team had been doing things as a family again and no one was left out. Raven was happy and knew that what Slade said would never be true.

Terra was also having a good time, even with Raven around. She didn't seem to hate Raven anymore, it was actually Beast boy who gave Raven the most trouble.

Even though BB knew Raven must have had a reason for attacking Terra, he couldn't just let someone attack his girl and get away with it.

"Hey watch it," Beast boy growled at Raven who he had bumped into.

"What's your problem Beast boy," she replied. "I already apologized two week ago."

It had been like this for the past two week and had been getting worse every day. The two were constantly bickering. He was constantly picking fights with Raven over the smallest things. They had just about destroyed the serene aura that the tower used to have.

Now it was filled with negativity from the happiest member of the team, and guilt from the member with the most pride.

"You're my problem," he yelled.

"beast boy," Terra interjected." calm down"

"No," he replied. "I just don't like here creepiness soiling our calm air."

"Beast boy, "yelled Nightwing. "Stop it."

"No! I am not the one who went and attacked a team mate she is," he screamed.

"Beast boy," Raven said trying to cloak the guilt in her voice. "You are acting immature, I already apologized to Terra."

"No I am not acting immature," he yelled. "You're acting like an emotionless demon; I don't even understand why you even try to be happy you're just like your father."

Right when he said that he felt a slap on his face. It was a painful and forceful slap given to him by Raven who then exited.

"Ouch, you know what leave you demon," he screamed pain filled tears falling from his eyes.

"Go apologize to her," said both Nightwing and Terra in unison.

"Why should I, "he replied rubbing his stinging cheek.

"Because friend," Starfire added. "That was most rude of you to say. "

"Yeah BB," Cyborg said. "That was low; ya know how she feels about her father. "

Beast boy just stared off into space. He really didn't want to apologize to her at that moment .She may have been Raven but attacking a teammate was unforgivable. (Ahhhh the irony)

0.0

Raven just sat on her bed. She couldn't believe her ears. To be told she was just like her father was the worst thing she could hear. It devastated her and to have slapped beast boy, she felt so ashamed.

Just then the alarms went off. She opened her communicator to see boy wonders face.

"What's the problem," she asked.

"Multiple crime sights," he said. "We are not too sure who is at each site but were all gonna go to one. You take the abandoned warehouse."

"Yes sir," she said teleporting to her coordinates.

:)

The warehouse was quiet and smelled like the sea. It seemed to have been abandoned for a while, judging by the numerous amounts of cobwebs and rodent droppings.

'Yeah Nightwing,' Raven thought to herself. 'Send me to the creepy warehouse.'

It was quiet and calm. She didn't understand why he had sent her to this place. It didn't seem as if anyone had been here in years. Reluctantly she decided to investigate.

"Nothing looks outta the ordinary, "she thought out loud. "Better tell Nightwing nothing's wrong."

Just then someone sent a hard kick to the back of her head.

She could feel the sticky blood ooze through her head. She could also feel her conscious slipping away from her. It was all getting fuzzy but she could still make out the sight of a man in front of her. He was in all black except for his face which has half orange.

'Great,' she thought to herself. 'Just when I thought he had disappeared.'

Finally the cold hands of sleep took her in.

O.o

She felt someone gently stroking her hair. There was the subtle smell of blue berries in the air.

She opened her eyes to see a woman with dark chocolaty brown hair, and big beautiful emerald green eyes. The women were the definition of beautiful. She had creamy tan skin and a body of a model. Raven couldn't help but be amazed at the woman's' beauty.

Just then she recalled her last memories. She remembered the warehouse and Slade and then falling into the darkness.

"He really shouldn't be so hard on you, "the woman spoke up in a heavy Mexican accent. "You're a delicate lilac who should be plucked and cherished in a vase, not a weed that need to be pulled out of the ground and thrown away. Oi Slade, you need to be much more careful."

"Quiet Esmeralda," came the hiss of Slade.

Raven finally took in her surroundings. She was still in the warehouse but was in the arms of some lady who seemed to know Slade. To say she was confused was an understatement.

"I am just saying that if you want her to be in good shape then you shouldn't be kicking her in the head," head she retorted. "It's to pretty to be hit."

"Azarath mentrion zinthos," Raven whispered teleporting home.

"Dios mio!" Esmeralda screamed. "She disappeared Slade."

"Yes," he hissed. "That's not a problem. So can you perform your magic on her?"

"Si," she said. "And in return you will leave my little girl alone, correct?"

"I never go back on my word," Slade said.

….


	10. Chapter 10

Star melody- yeah I don't like suicidal Rae either but it fit so I just used it and thanks for the grammar suggestions.

Coke on high- yeah the nirvana part was my fave word in that chapter

Chapter 10

Raven had teleported herself back into the common room of the tower. Her head was still bleeding and her teleporting took whatever strength needed to try to heal her.

To her discontentment there was only one person in the tower at the moment. That person was beast boy.

She landed in the middle of the common room with a thud. Beast boy just stared at her. A little confused.

Everyone including Terra had decided to go search for Raven who never returned to the tower.

It was quiet and the two just stared at each other. No one was making a sound.

Raven was just clutching her head in pain. Hoping someone would come in to help her.

Beast boy was just looking at the girl. He didn't really know what to do. He had decided to stay the tower because he didn't really want to look for her. Now here she was holding her head for who knows what reason.

Realizing that no one was going to be walking in at any moment Raven began to try to speak, but nothing came out of her mouth.

The room started spinning and everything looked as it had doubled.

Beast boy was confused at what he was seeing. Raven was at a loss for words. Then he saw it. She had brought her hand down from her head and it was covered with blood. She was injured.

"Oh shit," he screamed heading to the girl. Only it was too late she fainted and hit her wounded side of her head on the sharp and of the coffee table.

More blood started gushing out of her wounds and beast boy really didn't know what to do.

"Hey team," he said to his communicator. "Raven came back to the tower and she's hurt please hurry."

"On our way," came the reply of all his teammates.

"Karma was a little too bitchy to you," he said with an edgy chuckle. "Oh god Rae, I am sorry for how I've been acting. I know I said you needed to be punished, but this is too much."

Her breathing was starting be shallow and he could feel her heartbeat weakening.

"Dammit," he screamed. "Hurry up guys."

He went into the kitchen and grabbed napkins and water.

He rushed to Ravens side and placed a moist napkin to her head, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Why the hell aren't you healing," he cried. "God, they're right when they say you better be careful what you wish for or else it may come true."

Just then Cyborg and Starfire burst in the tower.

"Dude help," beast boy cried.

"I got her," Cyborg said gently picking up the wounded bird.

He then proceeded to the med lab.

….several hours later…

Beast boy was pacing around outside the med bay. Cyborg hadn't come out with any new news.

"She'll be okay," Terra said trying to reassure him. "Bb come here sit and relaxes."

"I know she will Terr," he began. "But still I feel as If I jinxed her."

Terra got up and hugged her man. As much as she didn't want to admit it either, she felt as if this was her fault for selling Raven out to Slade.

Finally Nightwing came out of the med room.

"How is she?" terra asked.

"She's finally healing herself," Nightwing said. "After a few stitches in her head. She'll be okay."

"Glorious," Starfire yelled. "May we go in to see friend Raven."

"Not right now," Cyborg said exiting the med bay. "She needs her rest."

"Did she tell you who did this to her?" Terra asked.

"No," replied Nightwing. "She refuses."

"I wonder why," beast boy asked with worry.

Terra just looked down at the floor. She knew who was doing this to Raven, and she knew that it had to end. Or that at least she had to remove herself from the deal.

"Let's go get something to eat," Cyborg suggested.

Everyone nodded and followed suit.

…

Esmeralda was gazing at the baby in her arms. Her daughter was everything to her. She loved her. That's why she needed to protect her, even if it meant doing some bad things for some band people. Curse her heritage.

"Slade you realize you nearly killed the poor little girl," she said to the man in the screen in front of her.

"Yes I do," he replied. "It's all part of my plan. It fits and do not question me Esmeralda. I know what I am doing."

"Of course you do," she replied in a sarcastic tone. "I just don't see why hurting her is so useful."

Esmeralda just couldn't bear to see the poor girl get hurt. It was probably just her motherly instincts but still. Such a pretty face should never be damaged.

"It just is," Slade hissed. "We will be in touch, until then."

He then cut off the communication.

Esmeralda was left alone with her daughter. She gazed into the babies grass green eyes.

The baby let out a few coughs and started to cry. Esmeralda just held the baby close to her.

"Oi mi amor," she sighed. "I wonder how this is going to end."

(Translation- oh my love)

….:/

Raven woke up to the sound of a monitor. She realized she was in the med lab at the tower.

'At least I am home,' she thought to herself.

There was a slight pain in her head nothing she couldn't handle. What scared her more was her leader staring at her with that Sladesession look on his face.

"Its slade isn't it," he said.

Raven really didn't want to say anything. She was trying to avoid this but couldn't in the end. Nightwing was just to sladaniod (slade and paranoid).

She just glared at the ceiling not wanting to answer his question.

"Raven," he pleaded. "Please tell me who's hurting you like this."

"Richard," she said using his real name. "Please I just don't want you to go all sladesessed on me."

He just got up and left the lab. Through their bond she could feel his anger and fear.

Raven was again left to her lonesome in the giant lab. She just gazed at the ceiling again and silently started to meditate.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ahhhhhhh writers block D:

Anyways

Chapter 11

They were in a heated battle with . The night sky was being illuminated by the fake light and all the titans were struggling to beat him.

One by one they were taken down.

Starfire was caught in some kind of bubble.

Cyborg's systems where shot.

Nightwing was out cold.

Beast boy was blinded.

All that was left were Terra and Raven.

Terra was throwing bunches of rocks towards the doctor.

Before she could realize it, doctor light had thrown a bomb at her general direction.

Just then she was covered in dark magic before the explosion could hurt her.

Raven had just saved terra and was getting quite tired of the doctor's attempts.

She turned into an eight foot tall demon with tentacles that headed for .

"Do you really want to go through that again," she asked him.

, who had turned as pale as the moon, just shook his head.

"Good," Raven replied tying the doctor to a lamp post.

"Good job Rae," Nightwing said waking up.

"Terra is you okay," beast boy yelled running to his lover.

"Yeah," she replied. "Raven saved me."

Terra couldn't believe that raven saved her. She had to know why she did it.

"Glorious friends," Starfire yelled when Nightwing released her from her prison. "As soon as we wake up friend Cyborg we shall go to the mall of shopping to celebrate. We shall have some of the coffee of the stars of bucks shop or the creamed ice at our favorite parlor of iced cream."

"Have fun," Raven said in her monotone.

"But Rae," terra said. "You got to come. You're the reason light was taken down."

"Yeah Rae," beast boy added.

"Oh please friend," Starfire shouted. "You must partake in the ritual of removing our clothes and the trying on of new clothes with us.

Raven couldn't help but smile at her friend's choice of words.

"Fine," she finally said.

…

The mall was packed with many crazy people trying to bargain on nice clothes. One of those people was Starfire who had all the team trying outfit after outfit on. Much to Raven and Terras displeasure.

"Oh you look lovely," Starfire yelled.

She had Raven try on a pink sundress. Terra couldn't help but snicker.

The three girls were trying on clothes at Macys in the large fitting room.

"Friends I shall return with more clothes to try on," Starfire gleamed exiting the room.

That left Terra and Raven all alone. To talk or to bicker.

"Hey Rae?" terra said breaking the silence.

"Yes," raven replied.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Because whether we like it or not," she replied. "We are teammates and…and I think of you as a friend."

That amazed terra. For raven to actually like her was shocking. Now she knew she had to cut the deal with slade or risk the beginning of a good friendship.

"I think of you as a friend too," Terra replied.

….

After the mall the team went for frozen yogurt. It was a blast for everyone. They all had fun and returning to the tower never seemed so bitter sweet.

Terra probably had the best day of all of them. Not only did she know she had a friend in Raven she knew she had someone to protect her in battle. Nothing could ruin her day.

That is until she stepped into her room. With one foot on her bed and one eye on her, ruin had come in the form of a man. That man was slade.

"May I ask what you think you are doing," he hissed. "Making friends with Raven. You know what you're supposed to do. You aren't supposed to be sharing secrets and being best friends. No terra you're supposed to be finding a way to turn the team against her. Not having ice cream as if you two were the best friends the worlds ever known."

Terra was a little scared but knew what she had to do.

"I want out slade," she growled. "Your little deal it's not worth it."

"Then we are going to have to raise the stakes a little higher aren't we." He said.

"No slade, you can't control me anymore," she yelled flinging a punch at him.

He swiftly dodged it and grabbed Terra by her arms and slammed her into a wall.

"You aren't going to get out of this child," he spat in her face. "If you don't find a way to separate her from the team, then your precious beast boy dies."

At that moment terra kicked slade in his baby maker.

He groaned in pain but didn't release her.

"You don't scare me slade," she whispered trying not to alert her teammates. "And you will never touch beast boy."

"I suppose your right," he chuckled. "But I always have a plan b. Good bye terra."

He released her but not before striking her chest knocking the wind and consciousness out of terra. She slumped to the floor when he let her go. He then disappeared.

…

Raven lay on her bed thinking about her day. It was actually a good day. Nightwing was being as sladesessed as she thought he would be, beast boy was talking to her again, and she and terra were actually friends. This day seemed perfect.

She was about to fall asleep when she felt the presence of someone in her and before she could ask who it was said person was on top of her and covering her mouth.

Of course it was slade who was holding her down in the awkward position. Raven with no use of her body was practically useless. This was a terrifying feeling.

"Hello little bird," he hissed. "Looks like you're a little indisposed right now."

She could practically feel him smirk under his mask.

It was probably the most terrifying moment of ravens life, and the fact that she was in her dark eerie room didn't help out a bit.

"I have a little …gift for you my dear," he taunted.

He brought out a vile with a gray powder in it.

"Have fun," he smirked as he opened it and tossed all its contents into Ravens face.

Raven couldn't help but cough, trying not to gasp whatever it was slade had tossed on her. Slade just stayed on top of her while she inhaled the substance. He rubbed her cheek gently (yeah kinda ooc sorry). "I will see you soon my dear."

With that he exited through her window.

Raven was terrified.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I love spring break it's awesome

Shoot I just realized that bb and terra share a room.

Damn this computer fixing things that don't need fixing

Anyways

Chapter 12

Raven had no idea of what to do. Put the team in a panic, or deal with her problems like a big girl.

One could cause herself damage.

The other could cause her entire team damage and possibly ruin a relationship (rob/star).

She decided not to go with the latter. They were her problems and hers alone.

She just wished she knew what these problems where.

…..

Terra had awaked a few moments after Slades departure with a horrible pain in her chest. 'Man that bastard really does pack a punch,' she thought to herself.

She just then remembered what Slade had told her. She had to go check on Raven.

She ran through the hallways passing the common room.

Everyone looked at her as she sprinted away.

"Terra," beast boy asked with worry.

"What was that about?" Cyborg questioned.

Everyone just shrugged.

Terra had finally reached Ravens room but before she could knock the alarm went off.

"Dammit, "she cried. " Rae are you okay in there."

No answer.

"Rae," she cried. "The alarm went off."

…..

Raven had heard the alarm and she had heard Terra, but for some reason she didn't want to move. Tears were streaking down her face and she was shaking slightly. Still, she had to get up.

She opened her door to find a frantic looking Terra.

"Oh geeze Rae don't scare me like that," she said bringing Raven into a hug.

As much as raven hated physical contact, she allowed Terra to hug her. She needed it right now.

At that moment both their communicators went off.

"Terra here," terra replied.

It was a very angry looking Nightwing.

"Where are you two?" he demanded.

"Still at the tower," Raven replied.

"Well go to these coordinates," he said. "There are multiple crime scenes, bb and CY are partners, I and start are too, so you two are partners for this last area."

"Got it," both replied.

….

Their coordinates were another warehouse. Of course to both girls displeasure it was abandoned.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here," Terra whispered.

"It's probably Slade," replied Raven.

Before Terra could say anything all the lights went off.

To Ravens horror all she could see was fire. Fire and her father right in front of her.

"No you can't be here," she cried.

"What are you talking about," Terra asked bewildered at the terrified expression on Ravens face.

"I destroyed you," she cried as her hands started glowing black.

"Raven it's me Terra," she cried.

Several things were starting to get incased in dark magic.

'Dammit,' Terra thought to herself. 'What did he do to Raven?'

(What raven hears and sees)

"No you can't be here," Raven cried.

The fire just started to get bigger and her father just started to look scarier.

"You can never get rid of me daughter," he laughed.

"I destroyed you," she cried.

"You can never destroy me daughter; I can only destroy you and your precious friends."

With that Raven started flinging things at what she believed to be her father.

….back to reality…..

"Rae," terra cried. "Rae it's me."

She had just dodged another box.

As much as she didn't want to, Terra needed to start defending herself. Her hands started glowing yellow.

"I'm sorry Rae," she said flinging a giant rock at the girl.

(What Rae Hears?)

"I will destroy you and all your friends." Trigon threatened.

A rock was headed straight for Raven.

Raven who saw it as fire just dodged it.

"You will not hurt anyone anymore," she cried her hands now glowing white.

"Shit," terra said starting to panic.

"Azarath mentrion Zinthos," Raven screamed.

The white power sent Terra to a wall. She hit it with a worse than sickening crack.

Just then the lights turned on.

Everything had returned to normal in Ravens eyes. She saw what she did. She saw Terra slumped on the floor bleeding from multiple areas of her body. Her white power still encasing her. Then she saw her friends all staring her with terrified and disappointed looks on their faces.

"Rae," beast boy whispered. "How could you?"

"I ...but it," raven said not being able to find the words.

"You bitch, "he said. "You horrible bitch! How could you? I mean I know you didn't like her but."

He then ran to Terra to try to see the damage. What he saw sickened him. She was bleeding profusely from her head and nose. You could tell she had a few damaged bones. She was just a lump on the floor.

"Raven, "Nightwing said with anger in his voice. "What happened?"

Raven couldn't sum up the words; it was as if someone removed her ability to talk.

"Answer me," he yelled. "We all saw you attacking her. Why!"

"Because she's a bitch and a monster just like her father," beast boy yelled with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Raven if you don't give me an explanation, I am going to have to arrest you," Nightwing said glaring daggers at the girl.

Still raven couldn't speak. The words were in her head but they couldn't reach her mouth.

"Answer me," he yelled.

Then beast boy went up to her and grabbed her by the scruff of her cloak.

"Why did you do this to Terra?" he screamed. "Where you jealous because you knew no one could love a demon like you?"

"Beast boy stand down," Nightwing demanded.

Beast boy just stayed there.

"That's an order," he shouted.

"Friend Beast boy please," Starfire said tears in her eyes.

"Raven why'd you do it," Cyborg asked his lil sis.

Still raven could say nothing.

"I'm sorry Rae but you're under arrest," Nightwing said with sadness in his voice.

'I can't let them take me to jail,' Raven thought to herself. 'At least not without an explanation. I need to escape so I can meditate somewhere.'

Before Nightwing could get her she turned into a giant shadow raven and disappeared into the night

"Let's go after her," beast boy cried.

"She's gonna hafta wait," Cyborg replied. "Right now we need to get terra to the med lab. She's in a bad condition."

…..oh my….

Raven flew as far away as she could. She just didn't understand what had happened. It must have been a part of slades plans.

Finally she landed on a basket ball court near the bad side of jump.

"What happened?" she said finally being able to talk.

Of course no one had answered her but she then felt a presence. Actually she felt a lot more presences.

"What do we have here," came the voice of Johnny Rancid.

"Looks like a teen titan all alone," said Billy numerous.

"Pretty titans shouldn't be alone at night time at this part of the town," the voice of fang rang.

"She isn't pretty," interjected kitten.

"Yeah she's just a snot blowing scum bag," the potty mouth gizmo added.

"And you know what we do with those," kydd wykkd said (does he ever talk).

'Shit,' raven thought to her. 'Looks like I have walked into a villain get together.'

"Now now," came the all too familiar silky smooth British accented voice Raven knew so well. "I say you let me handle this one, I mean I am the only one that stands an actual chance against her."

"But mma," gizmo was starting when he was cut off by some sort of mouth binding spell.

"Just leave her to me, "he yelled. "This is a battle I've been waiting for."

"How the hell did you," Raven started to say but was interrupted.

"That good for nothing brotherhood of evil wasn't as useless as expected," he hissed. "They were able to release me, and thanks to them I get have my way with you Dear Raven."

"You wish," she said lunging towards the man.

All the other villains fearing a battle between the two had decided to make a hasty retreat before things got ugly.

Because when you put two great sorcerers to battle the outcome is never pretty.

Ooohhh who is this mystery person (she says in a very sarcastic voice) well that's enough updates for today well technically it's already tomorrow ….night all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lol cokeonhi I like the bowl of creepy with a dash of pedophile that made me laugh

Chapter 13

"You know Raven, "the man taunted. "You're still as beautiful and delectable as the last time I saw you."

The man looked like a night from the medieval times. He had long white hair, pale gray skin, and scary blue eyes.

He made his way towards Raven. Raven just stood her ground.

"You're a sick bastard Malchior," she growled. "Azarath mentrion zinthos."

One of the basket ball hoops was encased in black magic and sent flying towards the sorcerer.

"Reflectica mirrorica," he chanted sending the object flying back towards Raven. "Oh silly Raven you think that kind of weak magic will work on me. Too bad you don't have that infernal book."

"I am not as weak as you think," she said sending another object towards him.

He swiftly avoided it but failed to realize she had flung another object that sent him flying back.

"Why you little," he said angrily. "Your right you have gotten stronger."

He then sprouted a pair of wings and claws and went towards Raven.

"But so have I," he said pinning her to the floor.

He sank his claws into her chest and midsection. He got close to her face where his mouth was nearly touching her ear.

"Ahhhh, "she screamed in pain.

Tears started rolling down her face and blood was covering the dragons' claws. She was gasping for air.

"I don't know whether I want to eat you or ravish you, "he whispered seductively. "Or both."

He pulled out his claws from her body, causing to yelp in tremendous pain. He licked his claws and began stroking her curvy sides.

"Both," he said plunging his claws into her chest once more. "Oh sorry I am not the gentlest of people."

He was about to place a kiss on her neck when he was kicked in the jaw with great force.

"Who dares," he said rubbing his jaw.

"Sorry kid, "the voice of Esmeralda said. "Pero my boss wants this one in tip top shape."

"And how may I ask how a woman like you going to stop me," he said sarcastically.

"With this, "she said taking out a book." Aldruon en lenthranall losolomirus nor."

The book started glowing a white color and sucked in the man.

"No," he screamed as he was sucked into the book. "That book should have been destroyed no!"

She slammed the book closed as soon as he was in it for sure.

"It's called an extra copy estupido," she chuckled. "Oi slade isn't going to be happy with this."

She looked at the girl a few feet away. She was bleeding and didn't seem to be breathing. Not even her self-healing had kicked in yet.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Why would she do this? " Beast boy cried holding Terras hand. "I just don't understand."

"Neither do I friend," Starfire said with a worried look. "It is just unlike friend Raven."

"Don't even call her a friend, "beast boy said. "She isn't our friend."

Just then Cyborg and Nightwing entered the room.

"How is she," beast boy immediately said.

"She's gonna be fine, "Cyborg said. "A few broken bones and a minor concussion, that's all."

"Thank god," BB said relaxing.

Just then Terra started to wake up.

"Raven," she yelled gasping for air.

"Calm down Terra," Nightwing said. "She won't hurt you anymore. You don't need to be scared of her anymore."

"What no, she's not the one I afraid of, where is she, oh god you didn't," Terra yelled shaking her head.

"Terra," beast boy said trying to calm her down. "Terra what's wrong?"

"It's my entire fault," she cried. "I should have never listened to him, but he said he would. Still it's my entire fault."

"What's your entire fault Terra," Nightwing asked with a stern look.

"Slade," she whispered. "He wanted to get rid of Raven, please don't hate me, he had me in on it but I wanted out. He said he had other plans and I just don't."

"Terra, "Beast boy interrupted. "You are going to have to explain everything."

"Please don't hate me for this," she whimpered. "Please."

"Just explain, "Beast boy said caringly. "Terra we know what slades like."

Terra took a deep breath in. All the titans waited nervously to what she had to say.

"Slade was the one who gave me back my memories," she said. "I don't know how he did it, he told me that with Raven around I would never be accepted. He said he would get rid of her if I was to find a way to separate her from the team. That was when she came back after light. I guess he wasn't able to kill her, but then he said he had another plan. That all I needed to do was find a way to make you guys not trust her. At first I complied but then I realized Raven and I could be friends. He saw it too and came into our room. He beat me and said that if I didn't help him he'd kill beast boy. I still refused, and then he knocked me out. When I woke up I wanted to go check on Raven. When I went to her room she was crying and I noticed this weird dust was on her face. After that we went to the warehouse. Everything was going fine, that is until someone turned off all the lights and she started going berserk on me. She said that she had destroyed me and that she wasn't going to let me hurt anyone anymore. After that it all went black."

Nightwing had just stormed out of the room. Much to Terras dismay.

"Slade must have used that powder he used on Robin after his death, "Cyborg said sternly.

"Please don't hate me," terra whimpered.

"We could never hate you friend." Starfire said to reassure her.

Beast boy just stood there shocked. He was the one that practically separated Raven from the group. Now she could possibly be dead.

"We need to go look for Raven," Nightwing said reentering. "Before slade finds her."

Everyone nodded in reply.

...

Esmeralda starred at the angry look on her employers face , she was not in the best of situations at the moment. nothing was going out as planned and we all know what happens when things do not go as slade had planned them.

" say that again Esmeralda," he hissed.

she stared at his eye and cringed . She really didn't want to repeat her findings.

"She is dead Slade," she said. " That dragon Malchior killed her."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"How the hell did this happen," Slade screamed at Esmeralda. "Where is her body, who is Malchior?"

Esmeralda didn't want to revisit the memories of the empath death but she also did not want to risk her or her child's death. She recalled the memory vividly.

"Malchior of Nor was a half dragon sorcerer," she began. "He was very powerful but was cursed to reside in a book; Raven and the Brotherhood of Evil have been the only ones to be able to free him."

"He had tricked Raven and she resealed him into the book. That boiled his blood so when he was released again he wanted revenge. I didn't see the entire fight, but when I got their he had his claws plunged into her heart and looked as if he was about to …violate her."

She paused for a moment to see slades reaction. Even with the mask on her could see his anger.

"I resealed him in the book, but it was too late she was gone. When I went to her body I caressed her cheek. Seeing a child in such a state depresses me. That's when her body erupted into flames. I didn't know what happened; all I know is that she is gone forever."

Slade just stared bewildered.

"It was probably her father that destroyed her body," he finally said. "That or her some other outside force. This really ruins my plans. Can't use her if she is in hell."

"She isn't in hell," Esmeralda interrupted. "She has done too many good things to go to hell, but she didn't go to heaven seeing as she is a demon. Slade, I think I have the solution to your problem."

She had a look of epiphany on her face. Slade didn't know whether believe her or just kill her for failing him.

"What is your solution?" he asked.

"The church of blood," she simply stated.

…

"Her communicator says she's at a basket ball court in west jump," Cyborg said while driving the team to the basket ball court.

"Oh I hope friend Raven will forgive us," Starfire cried.

The car stopped and they all got off.

To their utter horror the court was a mess and there was a small fire blazing in the middle of it. They saw traces of blood everywhere.

"No," Terra whimpered.

They ran to where the fire was, the noticed there was more blood around the fire. A lot more blood, enough blood that if lost anyone would die.

"Please tell me that it's not her blood, "beast boy cried.

Cyborg who had just finished putting out the fire had picked up some of the ash and got samples of the blood. He tested them and looked down in shame.

"It's her blood and these are her ashes," he said heading to the Tcar.

"No," Nightwing said. "No! Goddammit slade."

He ran off to his n-cycle and drove off.

Starfire just went back to the car.

Terra stood over the ashes and began to cry.

Beast boy started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Terra asked him.

"Slades going to pay for this," he said turning into a falcon and flying away.

….

"How exactly is this going to work," Slade asked Esmeralda.

"It will work because they worship Trigon," she explained. "By using sacrificed blood and powerful dark magic they created a body for their new brother blood. Little Sebastian that little mendigo. I don't doubt they could use it to create a new body for Raven. As long as her soul hasn't passed on it will work. She can't go to hell of heaven so I am sure she is still among is."

Slade just nodded.

They were walking into a church like building and had finally made it to a door. Inside was giant vat of blood and many people dressed in cloaks around it?

In the center was a boy who looked to be about fourteen.

"I know why you're here," he spoke.

"So we don't have to explain ourselves now do what you must," Slade demanded.

"Why should I?" he said nearing Slade.

"Be careful," she whispered. "He gets his powers by drinking his foes blood."

"What do I get out of it?" he smirked.

"You get to revive the last line of Trigons blood there is," Esmeralda said. "I am positive that it is a fair deal."

"You're right," he said with a wicked smile. "Prepare the revival."

They chanted against the vat of blood and a few moments later something started to rise.

When they finally finished there was a nude girl standing in the blood. She looked to be about fifteen years old. She was completely bald and had one dark blue eye and another amethyst purple eye. She was panting hard and looked like she was about to fall.

Brother blood was about to go get her but slade stepped in.

"Can't have you taking her, "Slade hissed throwing a smoke bomb and taking him Raven and Esmeralda with him.

….

The three were back at the lair.

Slade had Raven lying on a table covered only by a blanket.

"When she wakes up will she remember anything," he asked Esmeralda.

"Not if I use my magic on her," she whispered.

"Then use her magic," he demanded.

Esmeralda started glowing a light green color and touched Ravens head. Little by little she altered the half demons memory.

It took about an hour but she had finally finished.

Raven was starting to wake up. When she did she was confused.

She didn't know where she was; actually she didn't know what had happened. All she knew was that she was the daughter of Trigon and that he had been defeated. One last thing she remembered before she found herself staring at a man with a two-toned mask and beautiful women was that there were five teenaged people who she shouldn't trust.

"I see your awake my dear," the man said.

"Who are you," she asked.

"Me," he said. "I am your savior."

Raven just stared into the man's eye. She remembered him helping her defeat her father and escape from those putrid teens.

"What happened to me?" she inquired.

"You were nearly killed by the Teen Titans," he stated.

It all came rushing back to her memories. How she was nearly destroyed by those teen lunatics and barely escaped with her life. The only reason she escaped was because of the man sitting in front of her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Wow chapter 15 yikes ….anyways I have an idea of drawing scenes from each chapter and posting them on deviantArt not too sure if I want to just yet but I'll give it a try….

This will also be posted on deviantArt sooooo see ya…..

"I remember now," Raven said.

All the memories flooded back into her.

She was just minding her own business, enjoying an iced tea while strolling in the basketball court. Then out of nowhere a shuriken type weapon hit her right on the head.

Before she could comprehend what had happened, rock, star bolts, cybeams, and other various objects starting hitting her all over. She couldn't focus and before she knew it she was falling to the ground.

The last thing she remembered before she blanked out was the green one turning into a giant werewolf type creature. Before she could even yell the creature plunged his claws into her chest.

She was slipping into the darkness but she could still hear, what she heard was a hiss like voice saying it would all be okay. She heard slade saying it would all be okay and it was.

"Thank you," she said to him.

"My dear when I see people hurting a poor defenseless child like that I can't just sit and watch," he said touching Raven on the cheek.

"A beautiful bird like you shouldn't be pushed around like that," he complimented.

"Well Slade," Esmeralda interrupted. "It has been pleasurable doing business with you, but I must take my leave."

She stared at the two people in front of her.

"Take care," she whispered as she headed out.

"Yes well," slade coughed. "How are you feeling my dear?"

He sat next to Raven and looked her straight in the eye.

"I feel angry," she said. "I feel like I have done a great injustice by those Titans."

"Well then I have the perfect idea," slade smirked.

"Yes," she asked.

"Become my apprentice and I will train you to where you can have your vengeance," he stated.

Raven just nodded.

…..

"I can't believe we let this happen," Nightwing screamed knocking down many things on his desk.

It had been a few days since the incident and him and Cyborg were running tests on the ashes and blood they found, in hopes that the technology would tell them that it wasn't match to Raven. Sadly though, every single test they ran concurred it was the ashes of their friend.

"we should have figured Slade had something to do with this," he screamed." The moment Terra walked back into our lives we should have realized it!"

"Now don't go blaming this on Terra," Cyborg replied sternly. "This wasn't her fault. We both know that. Slade is a genius at mind games."

At that moment Starfire walked through the doors.

"Please friends," she asked. "The test they came back negative."

"Sorry star," Cyborg said seriously."They're a match for Raven; enough blood loss to kill ten men, and the ash mass was equal to the body mass of a small female human."

"Please it is not true," she pleaded. "Nightwing, please say that Cyborg is doing the pulling of the arm."

"Pulling my leg," he said angrily. "And no he isn't.'

Starfire just ran off crying.

"If I ever see Slade again, "Nightwing started to say holding back tears. "I am going to rip his head off."

"Ima go tell b and terr," Cyborg said walking away.

….

Terra was sitting on the couch in the common room. She couldn't sleep anymore, she felt so guilty over what had happened. Beast boy had his arm around her and was trying to comfort her.

"Terr," he said. "There is always the possibility that it wasn't her."

"Beast boy, "she started before Cyborg walked in. He had a grim face.

Both teens knew what that meant. They looked down and began to cry.

'Damn slade,' terra thought. 'He always has to ruin everything.'

"He will pay," Beast boy whispered. "I will make sure of it."

Terra stared at him never had she seen him so angry, yet she felt the same way.

If they ever see slade again, they will kill him.

…..

The next day was a somber day. The titans had decided to scatter Ravens ashes around the ocean.

They had informed the rest of the titans who also attended the funeral.

"Raven," Nightwing said confidently. "She was a strong, brave, witty, loving and powerful hero. She would do anything to help her friends. Although she never seemed want to be around us, we knew that she did care for us and we cared for her. It is a great loss we are dealing with but we know that Raven would want us to keep on living our lives to the fullest."

He handed the microphone to Cyborg.

"Rae was my lil sister," he said with a smile. "We built the t-car together and made fun of beast boy together. To see her go like this is hard and we will all miss her dearly, but knowing Raven, she would say to forget and go on living. I am going to do only half of that I will never forget Raven, but I will keep on living. I'll live for the both of us."

He handed the mic to Starfire.

"Friend Raven, "she said trying to hold back tears. " She …she was my best friend."

Tears had already started flowing down her cheeks and soon they started falling on the majority of the titans.

"I loved her with all my heart," she sobbed. "She was like my sister. To see her go like this is very difficult for me. I loved her so much; I do not wish to see her be taken by the waves. But I know Raven would want me to be happy. And so for my friend….no for my Sister Raven I will go and be happy and always keep her in my heart."

She passed the mic to terra and ran into Nightwings arms.

"Raven," she started. "I and raven didn't always get along, yet she still did many things to help me. Although I didn't know her as long as everyone else, I am really going to miss her."

She handed the microphone back to Nightwing.

"Star," he said. "Will you have the honor of freeing our friend into the arms of the ocean?"

She nodded and took the vase with Ravens ashes. She flew and scattered her ashes for the ocean to take.

They glimmered as they hit the ocean. Everyone stared as they began to dissolve into the sea. Everyone witnessed their friend disappear forever.

….

Well in my opinion that one was sad…..hey where was bb … see ya in da next chappie.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You are ready," slade hissed. "Nice very nice, you have the same darkness in your soul that I have."

Slade was pacing around Raven who was now in an outfit that was completely different from her original one. It was a body suit that was half black half purple, it had a slit in the torso showing off her breast and midsection, it had a utility belt full of minor weapons and she wore a mask that covered her face only allowing her different colored eyes to show. The look in her eyes was full of hatred and vengeance.

It had been nine months since slade began training her. Like an unborn baby forming in the womb of its mother, Raven harnessed her combat skills and even her dark magic skills. Today was the day that she finally was allowed to be free from the womb slade called his lair. Today was the birth of the shadow knight.

"What is your destiny?" he asked her.

"I will avenge us," she replied. "

"Perfect, what I have taught you my dear?" he asked.

"The Titans are the enemy," she replied with scowl.

"And what are you going to do?" he hissed.

"I will take them down, destroy their little team," she smirked.

"Correct my dear," he said holding her chin up to his face. "Now go."

It had been nine months since the loss of their friend Raven, but things were starting to get somewhat better.

Although things were getting a lot better many thing had also changed.

The biggest change was Beastboy and terra.

About three months ago they broke up.

After Ravens death, Beastboy wasn't the same.

He was not as happy and he taken to becoming more sladesessed than Nightwing.

Although terra still blamed herself, she managed to be happy. Not too long after her and bbs break she found another man to love and who loved her back.

Beastboy was the only one who wasn't happy.

He didn't realize how much he would miss Raven.

When he finally did realize it was too late.

Beastboy was sitting at the roof, one of her favored meditation spots.

(I really hate my computer for crashing one me and forcing me to rewrite this entire next section of the chapter )

He looked onto the horizon imagining she was yelling at him for interrupting her meditation.

"Rae," he said to no one. "Why did you have to leave me?"

Just then the alarms started to go off.

Everyone was in the common room instantly.

"Who is it this time?" Cyborg asked Nightwing.

Nightwing squeezed his hands and turned around. Anger was beyond evident on his face.

"Slade," he spoke with hatred.

All the titans looked flabbergasted, Slade hadn't appeared in months. Nine months to be exact.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Beastboy yelled. "Let's go make him pay."

Everyone nodded and went to the factory where "slade" was said to be.

….

When they entered the factory nothing seemed to be wrong. It was as quiet as death.

"It doesn't look like anybodies here," Cyborg said breaking the silence.

"Come out Slade you coward," Beastboy yelled.

Nothing.

"Come out you bastard," he yelled again.

This time they were all sent back by a punch of purple power sending them flying.

"What the," terra said getting up.

"Since when can Slade do this," Starfire said rubbing her head.

"He can't," said the voice of what sounded to be a young teenage girl.

She came out of the shadows clad in a half purple half black outfit similar to slades; she had a masked that covered the majority of her face. Only the colors of her eyes and her mouth showed.

"Who are you?" Nightwing demanded.

She glared at them. Just her look gave them a familiar chill.

'Why does that look seem so familiar,' Beastboy asked himself.

She then smiled and raised her hand in the air. It started to glow and spark a mixture of purple and black. Things in the factory did as well.

"Names shadow night," She said. "And I am slades apprentice."

She then flicked her hands and everything that was surrounded by her power flew at the titans

The titans struggled to dodge the objects that keep flying at them.

Shadow knight just stood there not moving.

During the fray Beastboy had managed to escape.

Shadow Knight didn't notice that is until a ram rammed into her.

"Ahhhh," she said flying into the wall.

"You know hot stuff," Beastboy said. "Slade isn't the kind of person you want to be working with."

"Yeah well beats being part of your pathetic team," Shadow screamed.

Her eyes turned purple and Beastboy started to glow and spark purple.

"Ahhhh," he screamed in pain.

He started to see things.

He was seeing his parent's death.

Terras death.

Raven becoming the portal.

Raven running away and never coming back.

Shadow Knight was making Beastboy relive his worst memories.

Then out of nowhere a star bolt hit her.

"You will not harm my friend," Starfire screamed.

Beastboy snapped out of his visions.

All the titans had their weapons and powers pointed at Shadow Knight.

"Who are you and why are you working for Slade?" Nightwing commanded.

"Don't act like you don't remember me," she yelled.

All the titans looked dumbstruck.

"It's your own faults I am working for him," she hissed. "With him I can get my revenge against you titans."

"We don't know you," Terra spoke up. "Whatever slade is putting into your head is a lie."

"He said you'd say that," she said. "He said that you would try to turn me against him, but I remember he saved me from you guys."

"Look," Cyborg said. "Come back with us and we will straighten things up."

"ha," she laughed. "you think you can lie to me."

"slade is a manipulator," nightwing said. "I fell for his tricks once too."

"so did I," Terra added.

"but we both got out," Nightwing continued. " so can you."

"who says I want to?" she smirked. "well titans I bid you adieu."

She then disappeared and sent a blast of energy to all the Titans who were hit.

"whoever that was," Nightwing said dusting off. " she was powerful."

'I need to know who she is ,' Beastboy thought to himself. 'she seems too familiar.'

…..

Raven had taken off her Shadow Knight outfit and returned to her normal cloak.

"good job my dear," Slade said as she entered the living room. "you did better than expected."

He wasn't wearing a mask and you could see his beautiful face . before trigon it would have been the face of an old man, but after regaining his life he had also regained his youth.

His face made him look like a twenty-five year old. He still had the white hair and eye-patch but his feature s were slim and chiseled. He could still be a model if he wanted to be.

"thanks ," Raven replied sitting down. "but I could have done better. The green one managed to catch me off guard."

"don't let it get to you," slade replied. "anyways I have a surprise for you."

"what is it?" Raven asked with excitement.

"your always saying that you want friends right?" he asked.

"yeah," she replied. "your not gonna put me with those idiot hive five members are you?"

"no my dear," he said with a chuckle. "next week you will start high school as a sophomore. Your name will be Rachelle Roth."

Raven looked a little shocked.

"thank- thankyou Sir," she said going up to him. "I really appreciate this."

He grabbed her cheeks .

"it's a reward for being such a great apprentice," he said.

"thank you," she said touching the hand that was on her cheek.

She then reached up to his and kissed him.

He was taken a little bit by surprised but kissed her back.

"what was that for?" he asked her with a smirk.

"that was a thank you," she said leaving the room.

"looks like you really do have her trust," wintergreen said entering the room.

"yes ," slade smiled. " looks like I really do."

…..

Back at the titans tower everyone was lying in bed asleep. That is except for Beastboy.

He was thinking of Shadow Knight.

"one of her eyes was just like Ravens," he said to himself.

He was looking at a picture of Raven.

"Rae," he said looking at the picture. " I swear I will avenge you."

He gazed at the picture then put it down.

"as for you Shadow Knight," he said. "I think I will try to save you from slades clutches."

He then went to sleep having dreams of his Raven, yet somewhere along his fantasies Shadow Knight appeared.

She grabbed Raven by her neck.

Beastboy couldn't move .

Shadow Knight smirked and took Raven into her arms and disappeared.

Beastboy awoke in a sweat , what had he just dreamed?

…..

Well there ya go. That was fun to write.


	17. Chapter 17

So here's the next chappie to be honest I don't remember what chapter it is I am going to say 17 enjoy and check out my new one

It is called one hell of a thief

Chapter 17

She was searching through her closest in hopes of finding something to wear to school. So far her conquest was failing.

"Oh dammit I am going to be late," she screamed.

Slade who was not wearing his mask or a shirt had just come in.

"My dear what the matter?" he asked Raven.

"I don't have anything to wear to school," she replied. "All I have are cloaks and dresses."

She kept scavenging her closest in hopes a pair of jeans would magically appear.

"Raven," Slade turning the girl to face him. "Come with me."

He led her into another room that she had never seen.

"What's in there?" she asked with curiosity.

"Do you think I would forget to get you a wardrobe?" he asked leading her in to a room full of dark colored clothes.

She looked at the clothes. It was all her style.

Dark colors, fishnets, chains, band tees, the whole shindig,

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"Well like I said it is the least I could do for your obedience and compliance with my training and jobs." He said with a smirk.

She hugged him and kissed him once again. (Haha I have no idea why I like the slaven couple I just do but remember I have a twisted mind)

He kissed her back and the kiss became deeper and more passionate.

Finally raven pulled back to breathe.

"Thanks Slade," she said smiling. "All of this, I really appreciate it."

"No problem my dear," he said claiming her lips.

…..

Beast boy was taking a stroll in the track of a high school. It was about six in the morning but Nightwing had forced him to do the morning patrol at the high school.

"Jesus Nightwing why'd I have to wake up so early?" he asked the sky.

It was a purple sunrise and the marching band was marching on the field.

He watched them as they practiced their show.

It was a series of eerie sounding music and all of them where in step and correct alignment. What bugged Beastboy is what they said the music was called.

To capture the Raven music by Eric Whitachre and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

The music was dark and scary but it reminded him of his long gone friend.

"She would have loved this," he said to himself

The buses had started to arrive and Beastboy had to keep an eye on the students.

Rumors where that someone was planning to have a shoot off.

Along with the busses came the cars that dropped off their students.

One car in particular stood out.

It was a dark purple Shelby Gt cobra Mustang whatever mustang you can think of put together into one sweet ride, and man did it stand out.

People had already started circling the car expecting a celebrity to walk out.

Instead a tiny little girl with her hood up walked out.

Beastboy seeing a possible danger zone went to the scene.

"Back off everybody," he said.

No one listened, they all just gawked at the car some looking at the tiny girl.

"I said back off," he yelled turning into a t-red.

That made everyone scurry like roaches, only the little girl stood.

…..

'Shit,' she thought to herself. 'It's the green idiot.

By then she had dropped her book.

Rachelle was wearing dark skinny jeans, combat boots, and a tight designer leather jacket with a blouse with a hood underneath. She had the hood up and was wearing sunglasses. Her styled so that her bangs covered her amethyst eye completely.

"Here let me help you," Beastboy said grabbing her books. "You know this isn't the best school to bring such a nice car to. What's a girl as cute and rich as you doing at this dump?"

Rachelle only smiled and looked down.

'I really need to get away from him before I tear off his well you know,' she thought to herself.

"That's okay anyways you should be careful," Beastboy said handing her, her books.

"Thank you," she replied realizing she had just spoken to him.

"No prob," he said closing his eyes. "It was my."

She was gone.

"Pleasure. Huh …..She sounded familiar."

…

"I'm an idiot," she told herself. "Letting the one with keen ears hear me. Why was he even here?"

"Well well well," some jock like guy said coming up to Rachelle. "What do we have here?"

He cornered Rachelle, and got really close to her.

"You were the one with that nice car earlier," he said pushing down Rachelles' hood.

Rachelle just stood there analyzing the boy.

"Well look we have a cutie here boys, "he told his group. " What about I and you go out tonight and get or party on."

Bingo a gold digger, the male kind.

"Sorry," Rachelle said in a monotone. "But I already have a boyfriend."

"Who says he had to know," he said grabbing her thigh.

The poor kid was on the floor in second, I mean any guy would be if a super strong girl kicked him in the baby maker.

"Sorry kid," she smirked. "But I like my guys loyal, I am pretty sure they like me loyal too."

She then just walked away.

….

'Damn that's one tough girl,' Beastboy thought to himself.

He was parading the school as a house flies and managed to catch up to the girl from the morning.

She had dropped her id card.

He saw as she kicked that guy in his Richard (lol).unfortunately he couldn't hear what she was saying.

He turned back into a human right in front of her.

…

'So now he's stalking me,' Rachelle thought to herself not amused.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," he said holding out her ID card. "But you forgot this."

She took it from his hands and ran off.

"You're welcome," he yelled out. "Man what a brat. Can't even say thank you."

'Only Raven would do that,' he thought to himself.

He walked off in a little sad. Yet he was interested in this Goth mean girl.

"Rachelle Roth huh," he said. "that's a pretty name."

…

It was lunch time and Rachelle sat alone eating her home cooked meal she brought with her. Slade had made it for her.

"Well if it isn't the rich girl," said the jock from earlier.

"Do you really want to relive this morning," she asked with amusement to see him face her again.

"I just want to give you a second chance hottie," he said. "Plus no one does that to the most popular guy at school."

She just went on eating.

"Hey bitch listen to me," he said.

She kicked in his knee.

"Gah," he screamed.

"Hope you weren't the quarter back," she deadpanned.

"Why you little," he said grabbing her wrist.

"Hey nick," a girl said coming up to them. "Don't be a douche it was your own fault for messing with her. Besides did you forget that you have a girl friend?"

The girl was a tall brunette that screamed scene emo chick.

"Sorry about him he forgets where his loyalties are," she said putting out her hand.

"Hm thanks," Rachelle replied grabbing her hand.

"You're really pretty but why do you wear those glasses," she asked.

"My eyes are weird," Rachelle replied.

"Well that's no prob," the girl replied. "My names Jesse and that's my so called boy friend Nick."

"Rachelle," Rachelle said.

"Apologize to her Nicky poo," she said mockingly.

"Sorry Rach," he said grabbing Jesses' hand.

"Come sit with us," the both said.

Rachelle nodded.

'I like this girl,' she thought to herself.

…

Beastboy had finished his routine and was still thinking about Rachelle.

"Something about her just feels strange," he said to himself.

"Hey string bean," CY called out. "Let's go out for pizza."

"Be right there," Beastboy yelled back.

"Rachelle Roth, Rachelle Roth," he said. "Who are you Rachelle Roth?"

…..

Raven entered the lair and Slade was busy working out.

"How was school?" he called.

"Awesome," she said deciding not to mention the Beastboy incident.

"I saw your little run in with Beastboy," he said. "I guess I should have warned you about their patrols on the school."

"Yeah you should have," she said in a harsh tone.

He went up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Now don't be angry," he told her.

"He makes me drop my guard," she screamed. "I don't want to be caught by him."

"Sweetie," he said. "We won't put two and two together he isn't that smart.

She was still pouting.

"Don't make that face at me young lady," he hissed.

"Well I wouldn't if you had told me he would be patrolling," she said getting out of his grasp.

He pushed her into a wall.

"Now my dear do not give me an attitude," he said with anger in his voice. "I do not appreciate it."

Raven had a look of fear in her eyes. Very few times had she angered Slade but she remembered the consequences.

He slammed her onto the floor picked her up and through her into a dark room.

"You will stay in here until you calm down," he said.

"It's you that needs to calm down, "she spat the next thing she felt was a fist in her stomach.

She scrunched in pain.

He then grabbed her by her neck and picked her up.

"Do not speak to me like that!" he screamed holding up a fist.

Raven just tried making herself smaller so as to avoid his fist.

Slade saw the look of fear she had.

Raven waited for the pain but instead she felt the grip on her neck loosen and a hand softly rubbing her cheek.

"I'm sorry my dear," he said sweetly.

Raven didn't reply.

"Raven answers me," he said coolly.

She just turned her head.

"You hit me," she said.

Never had he hit her outside of training. Usually her punishment was being locked up in the dark room without food or water.

"I know I am sorry, "he said grabbing her cheeks and making her face him.

"I really don't want to be near you right now," she said tears staining her cheeks.

"Raven," he said. "I really am sorry."

He took off his mask and kissed her, she kissed back. She knew that he meant he was sorry.

"lets go to sleep you have school tomorrow," he said picking her up and taking her to her room.

"goodnight ," he said laying her on her bed.

"good night," she replied.

He left the room and Raven drifted into dreamland.

….

So how was that review review it would be nice if you reviewed…:D


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They were walking hand in hand through the jump city carnival. He had just won her a giant teddy bear. She was having quite a good time. Being with Slade just made Raven feel happy.

"Come on lets go on this ride," she asked yanking him in the direction of the stomach churner.

Then suddenly he pulled her down to the floor. He had just helped her evade a blast of light energy. Other people in the fair weren't as lucky...

"I am ," the culprit screamed.

"Let's go Raven," slade said with anger in his voice.

"No," she replied getting out her mask. "I wanna make him pay for ruining our date."

Slade grinned at his girlfriend's fervor on the matter.

"Do as you wish, but I didn't bring my mask," he said. "Looks like I should have."

With that he gave her a long deep kiss.

"Have fun," he chuckled.

"I will," she said taking off.

"I will drown this city in never ending light," screamed.

He was then suddenly covered by an overwhelming source of pain and fear.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble light weight," Shadow knight said. "But I have to make you pay for ruining my date."

She just gave and evil grin and light shouted in pain and fear.

Out of nowhere a gorilla had her pinned to the floor.

"Get off of me," she demanded.

"Hey Shadow face," Beastboy said turning human and tightening his grip. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Its Shadow Knight "she spat. "And get off of me."

Second later her eyes turned purple and Beastboy was sent flying into the air and recalling horrible memories.

"I'm done here anyway," she said turning around.

Before she could even take a step, she had two claws digging in her back.

"Usually I don't like hurting people like this," he said angrily. "But I also don't like reliving my worst nightmares!"

Shadow Knight couldn't comprehend what was happening. The pain was unbearable and familiar.

She was losing consciousness. Right before she fell into the black she saw a flash of orange and the pain was gone.

…..

Beastboy was punched and flew a few feet backwards.

"Slade," he said full with anger.

"Hello Beastboy," he said picking up Shadow Knight. "How has the team been? Everything changes since your little dark bird died."

Beastboy turned into a tiger and attempted to maul Slade.

"You bastard do not speak of Raven," he said turning human after a failed mauling.

"It is your own fault she left to her doom," he mocked. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a partner I need to tend to."

"You took Raven away from us, I will take that girl away from you," he yelled turning into a fly.

"Don't think you can sneak up of me," slade taunted. "And you will never hurt her."

Beastboy turned human in attempt to sucker punch slade, but slade pulled out a taker and got to Beastboy first.

He fell to the floor in pain.

"If you ever threaten her again you will pay the consequences," he said disappearing.

"Damming," Beastboy cried.

'Why am I always alone on missions like this?' he thought to himself. 'Why does there have to be multiple attacks on the city when slades out? Why was Shadow even here?'

"Raven I will avenge you," he cried before falling in the black ….slipping through the crack….

…

"It hurts," Raven said as slade tended to her wounds. "Not only that, but he got to me."

"Shush child," he said applying a stinging ointment to her wounds.

"No Slade," she cried. "I won't be quiet. I failed I let a titan hurt me."

"Do not fret it darling," he said kissing her neck. "It was a onetime deal. Next time there will be consequences. For now do not cry."

She turned around to face him.

"There will not be a next time," she said.

Slade gave her a satisfied grin and took her lips.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Beastboy felt horrible. Not because he lost against Slade or let Shadow hurt him mentally but because he had another dream about shadow knight.

This dream was not like the other. In this one he kissed her, worse for him he enjoyed his dream.

"I feel like I am betraying you Rae," he said.

A knock came on his door.

"Hey bb," CY said entering the room. "Tomorrow you got to go undercover to the school, rumor is they're gonna strike soon. I have a holoring for you."

"Sure," Beastboy said emotionlessly.

He took the ring and slipped it on.

….

Rachelle had fully healed and decided to go to school today.

She was walking in the hall ways when she felt someone stalking her.

She turned around but no one was there.

"Hey Rae," Nick said coming out of the bath room. "What's up?"

"Hey Nick," she replied. "And its Rachelle, you idiot."

The bell rang and the two friends walked to class.

…..

'I used to call Raven Rae,' Beastboy thought to himself. 'She would say her name was Raven. That Rachelle girl is like the human version of her…Raven I think I like her.'

He kept walking around the school, clad in a normal teenager outfit and sporting lightly tanned skin and blonde hair. He walked over to where the band was practicing.

…

It was the end of the day and Rachelle had decided to go to her favorite café.

Her day was pretty good. She hung out with nick and Jesse; herbal tea would be the cherry on the sundae.

"One herbal tea," she asked the bar tender.

…..

'Herbal tea,' he thought to himself sitting next to her. 'Rae liked herbal tea.'

He gazed at Rachelle even with her hair covering the majority of her face she was still beautiful. She even resembled Raven to a small extent.

…..

She was getting annoyed by the stalker next to her. She just about had it. First he stalks her on her first day of school. Now he changes his look. This sicko she was lucky she could sense his aura or else she wouldn't keep her guard up.

"Will you stop staring at me," she whispered trying to alter her voice.

"Oh I am sorry," he replied. "You are just really beautiful. My names Gar by the way."

She just stared at the man in front of her. For some reason she wasn't angry anymore.

"Rochelle," she replied.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked her.

Rachelle thought about it. If she did would that be disobeying Slade? Wait a minute Slade didn't own her.

"Sure," she replied getting up. "But I should tell you I have a protective boyfriend."

"No prob," gar said a little disappointed but not surprised. "It's just a walk between acquaintances."

With that they were off….

So how was that …..Review …feedback is good ….i like feedback….well then bye bye .


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So the aardvark was like you look like ants from up here," Gar said laughing.

They were enjoying smoothies at a small ice-cream shop.

It was quite a serene. Rachelle had to admit Gar was really fun to be with.

"…..." Rachelle had no reply to the horrible joke.

"Ha haha," he laughed looking at her nervously. 'Just like Raven.'

"So Rae," he said. "What's your boyfriend like.

"He is a little over protective, but I guess that's just him," she said.

"Well whoever he is," Beastboy replied. "He is very lucky to have a beautiful girlfriend like you."

Rachelle blushed at his compliment. Raven never blushed and neither did Rachelle.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

Smiling?

'Why am I smiling,' she thought to herself. 'Umm I got to go.'

"Can we do this again?" he asked her.

"Sure," she said mentally slapping herself.

"Bye."

"Bye."

….

Beastboy was sitting on the couch gazing at the ceiling as if it held the secrets of mankind.

"She is so beautiful?" he said aloud.

"Who's beautiful?" Terra asked walking in.

"Rachelle," he replied.

"Who?"

"She is this girl I met while patrolling, she is Goth, doesn't like being called Rae, she doesn't think I am funny, and she is sarcastic."

"So a raven clone in other words."

"Yeah."

….

Raven tried to sneak into the lair.

'Looks like I got in scotch free,' she thought to herself.

"And where, might I ask, were you?'

'Nope.'

"I was out with a friend Slade dear," she said sarcastically.

Slade glared at her, she glared right back.

"Which friend?" he asked coldly." Nick or Jesse?"

"A new friend," she spat back. "Slade you do not need to know every detail of my outside life."

"What was your friends' name?" he said coldly.

"That is none of your business," she replied.

In seconds he had her face down in the dirt.

"You know damn well everything you do is my business," he hissed.

She used her shadow claw to push him off of her.

"No it is not and do not ever hit me again!" she screamed.

"You will tell me who your 'friend' is," he said angrily.

"No," she replied.

His fist met her jaw.

Blood trickled from her lips.

"So that's how it is," she said harshly. "One minute your world's most passionate caring lover, the next your abusive."

"Tell me who the boy was," he said. "Or do you not want me to know you were flirting with a Titan!"

She gazed at him with a shocked expression.

"A titan," she said. "He was a Titan."

She tried her best to lie about not knowing his identity.

"Don't think you can fool me Raven," he said inching near her. "I know when you are lying."

"I can speak to whomever I want as Rachelle," she said. "You do not control Rachelle, hell you don't even control Shadow Night, and you are crazy if you think you control Raven."

"You are mine Raven," he hissed. "I do control you."

Her hand swiftly striked his face.

"Bad move," he said rubbing his stinging cheek. "Really bad move."

In a matter of seconds they were in a battle.

Ravens mind attacks against Slades strategic martial arts moves.

Raven had him pinned to a wall with her black energy.

"Do not think you have won child," he hissed.

"Why do?" she began to say before she felt a sharp pain in her neck and then blacked out.

"Sir," wintergreen said cleaning a syringe. "Should I take her to her room?"

"no," Slade replied." I will take her to the confinement room."

….

It was the next day and Beastboy was patrolling the school as gar again.

He waited at Rachelles' locker, she never showed up.

'that's strange,' he thought to himself.

…

Slade had locked Raven in the solitary confinement room.

She just sat and meditated, maybe going against him wasn't the best Idea.

She had been locked up for a week now, no food, no water, no people, no gar.

'Why do I miss him,' she thought. 'He is a titan for god's sake.'

"God I am hungry," she said.

"Well if you behave," slade said entering with some food. "Then you can exit."

"I refuse to eat anything you make right now," she said. She was being unreasonably stubborn.

"Fine be that way Raven but do not come crying to me when that titan hurts you," he spat leaving the plate behind.

…..

"It's been a week," he said to himself waiting at Rae's locker.

"Where are you Rae?" he said.

….

"So you will behave," he said kneeling in front of the head strong girl.

She had been locked up in confinement for two weeks now, still she refused to apologize.

Today she could see the hurt in slade, still her pride controlled her.

"I won't make any promises," she replied.

He claimed her lips in a long kiss. She of course kissed back. She

"Good," he said breaking the kiss. "Now I have a mission for both of us."

"Let's hear it," she replied.

…

The titans were lounging at the park.

It was a quiet day and the park seemed like a good idea.

Beastboy was thinking about Rae, he couldn't get her out of his head.

"Where are you Rae?" he said a little nervous….

Suddenly their communicator's alarms went off.

"Slade," Nightwing said. "And shadow knight plus cinderblock plasmas and overload. All different areas. "

"I will take on the cinderblock," Starfire said.

"Plasmas are mine," Cyborg said.

"I guess I have overload," Terra added.

"Shadow knights mine," Beastboy said.

"I will take on slade," Knighting said.

….

Beastboy headed to Shadow Knights location.

There she was just waiting for him.

"Hello," she said monotonsly.

"Well if it is Shadow face," Beastboy joked.

"Did your parents ever tell you that you are not funny," she said. "Oh wait your parents died when you were pretty young. Why'd you let them die Beastboy?"

With comment he lunged for the girl.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Okay so here we go, haha this was a long week.

…

Shadow Knight kept dodging the attacks that Beastboy attempted to get her with. It was quite easy.

Slades' training may have been painful and he may have been relentless but it did help her combat skills.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings," Shadow Knight taunted.

He kept lunged at her and tried to stab her.

"Poor Beastboy, no one loves you."

Lunge.

"You're all alone."

Attack.

"And that weird Goth chick, she abandoned you too. I see her in so many of your memories."

He stopped.

"What did that hit a nerve?"

Beastboy just stood still, clenching his fist.

"What oh let me guess you liked her and you let her die."

He clenched his fist harder.

"And that girl Rachelle, she doesn't like you either."

The last straw.

"don't you ever talk about Rachelle," Beastboy yelled turning into a cheetah.

She dodged him.

"Haha," she laughed.

Beastboy started sparking with Shadow Knights power. He hit a wall.

"You think Slade loves you," he yelled getting up.

"Yes I do," she stoically replied.

"Ha, did he tell you that you're beautiful, and that he loves you, and that you're the most powerful person he has ever seen."

No reply.

"Because he told Terra the same thing. You're not that special shadow."

…

Nightwing and Slade had been duking it out for the past hour.

"Why Robin, why so much hatred in your style today."

"You're a bastard slade."

"Haha, I just do what I must."

"Killing Raven was not a must."

"Now child whoever said I killed her, you only assumed that."

That stopped Nightwing dead in his tracks'

"You didn't kill her."

Slade only smiled and lunged.

….

"You are a liar," Shadow Knight.

"Really it is true," Beastboy replied.

She just got angry.

"Do not lie," She cried and lunged at him.

"Did that hurt your feelings," he mocked.

She glared but then got an idea.

"That Rachelle girl, it would be sad if something happened to her."

"If you hurt her."

"If I hurt her, hah what can you do to protect her. "

Glare.

"You couldn't protect your parents, the doom patrol, Terra, or the Goth girl. What can you to for Raven?"

'Shit.'

He stared at her perplexed.

"What did you say?" he asked

"What can you do for Rachelle?"

"What did you do to raven?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb."

He lunged her and pinned her to the wall.

"What did you to too raven!"

Raven was utterly confused, or was she Shadow Knight, or was she Rachelle.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

He smacked her on the face; she went flying to the right a few feet.

Her mask didn't go with her.

She covered her face.

"Who are you shadow knight," he asked headed to the girl.

She teleported out.

"Who are you!" he yelled.

…

Slade left the unconscious Nightwing in the factory.

He had won his little fight, and went to go check on the video of Ravens battle.

"What can you do for Raven?"

Rewind.

"What can you do for Raven?"

Rewind.

"Do for Raven."

Rewind.

"Raven."

Anger radiated off the man, she just made a horrible mistake.

"You foolish girl," he said evilly.

…..

"Nightwing," Starfire cried headed to her boyfriend. "Please awaken."

He started to stir.

"Oh joy," Starfire said gently hugging him.

"He didn't kill her," he whispered.

"What?" Starfire asked confused.

….

Beastboy ran straight for his room.

"Shadow knight who are you?" he pondered.

"How did you know Raven?" He said.

'Her eyes,' he thought.

'If she ever hurts Rachelle, she is dead.'

…..

Nightwing headed straight for his evidence room.

He threw the pictures of Shadow Knight all over his desk.

"She can control fears, she has telekinesis." He said.

"She is witty and sarcastic. She covers her face."

"Slade didn't kill Raven."

He looked at old spells that he found in Ravens room.

He found one in particular that he deemed helpful.

"The rebirth spell," he said.

"The church of blood created this ritual to be able to bring the devil to life. They succeeded in bringing forth Trigon. Lately this spell had been used to create bodies for those whose souls cannot go to heaven or hell."

He found another book on trigon.

"The children of Trigon, the sins. Gluttony, lust, greed, wrath, sloth and pride," Nightwing said." what else do they have on trigon. His children could not go to heaven."

It all clicked in his head.

"Shadow wolf you are Raven," he said in shock. "This I have to keep to myself for now."

'at least till I am 100% sure.'

Someone rapped at his door.

"Come on in Beastboy," he to the changeling. "What's up?"

"Shadow Knight said Raven," he blurted out. "She mentioned her and then refused to admit it."

'That was fast,' Nightwing stopped.

"Well," he said. "I will look into it, gets some sleep Beastboy."

The changeling nodded and walked away.

"Sorry," Nightwing said. "I don't think you can handle the truth just yet. I barley can."

…..

She tried her best to silently sneak past slade.

"You are a foolish child," she heard him hiss.

She should know by know that slade was everywhere.

"It was a slip up," she pleaded.

He came up to her.

She looked at him in defiance and fear.

"A slip up or not," he screamed pinning her neck to the wall. "You will be severely punished for this."

He tightened his grip on her neck.

She couldn't breather.

"You are a fool to mention Raven."

She wasn't going t go without a fight. Being pride the daughter of Trigon made her not want to lose.

"How did he know me Slade," she demanded.

He stared at her angrily and let her go.

"He asked me what I did to Raven," she said. "What did he mean by that?"

Slade released her and said nothing for a moment.

"Tomorrow you will go to school come right back home and have extra training,' he spat.

"Tell me why he knew who Raven is," she yelled.

She felt a large punch to her face.

Then a kick to her stomach.

He kept beating her.

Maybe sometimes being full of pride was also being full of conceit.

"Do not yell at me," he screamed as he hit her.

She laid there a crumpled mess. Bleeding from many cuts and bruises.

"I hate you," she whimpered.

"Wrong choice of words," he hissed.

Then it all went black.

…

Its Friday Friday…lol jk jk anyways there you have it. A little rushed but hey I updated didn't I.


	21. Chapter 21

Dang chapter 21

So this is a fanfic enjoy….duh it's a fanfic I meant its songfic anyways enjoy

I do not own song or cartoon.

….

_Don't tell me that this is your last chance to change  
'cause if you do, then you would be telling a lie but_

She was thrown across the room.

He had already nullified her powers.

"Don't you think you have that much advantage over me Slade," she yelled.

"I have many advantaged," he replied. "One is experience and age."

"A few years are nothing."

"To you child, to me it is an eternity. Haha"

They battled hand to hand combat.

"Who am I slade!"

"You are Raven," he replied.

"Stop playing this stupid game," she cried. "Tell me Slade who am I?"  
_I warned you  
what could happen if you should decide  
to live your life from the 9 to 5  
and I mourn you  
for the detail that is left unsaid  
is a reminder of the time you bled_

"You are mine."

Beastboy was right.

_Return to days when you knew you still felt alive  
Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside_

"He was right, and if he was right about that."

Punch, smack, kick.

"Then he was right about everything. What did you do to me Slade? Who am I!"

Punch.

_They've sold you  
everything you need to fix you up  
and you feel good now but you can't wake up  
they found a way to reassure you  
that everything would be okay  
reach out today now I implore you  
to remember who you are_

"You child are my apprentice and no one else. I was the one who is the reason you are even here"

He pinned her to the floor.

"I am not yours'."

_Return to days when you knew you still felt alive  
Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside_

"I beg to differ."

"Tell me who I am."

He pulled out a small blade and put it to her neck.

"You are a liar Slade."

_So you felt it, but you don't know,  
why you can't explain at all  
why you felt it, 'cause you don't know,  
no you don't know_

"Raven I saved you."

"From what?"

"From the titans."

He started cutting her up.

"I loved you Slade, but I guess that was a mistake as well."

She figured it out and with it came all the memories.

_Break the walls between building atrophy  
causing all your problems to recede  
break the walls between (break the walls between)  
causing all your pain (causing all your pain)  
you'll never learn_

He added more force to his incisions.

_Return to days when you knew you still felt alive  
Reveal the way you felt when you could look inside_

"That girl in his visions. It was me wasn't it? They were my friends. I remember now Slade. Everything. From sending Terra to being killed by Malchior. Without me Slade you cannot win. I was happy with them!"

_(Break the walls between building atrophy)  
Take back  
the beat in your heart  
Why fight  
When you can't be bought?_

(Causing all your problems to recede)  
Take back  
the beat in your heart  
Why fight  
When you can't be bought?

(Break the walls between)  
Take back  
the beat in your heart  
Why fight  
When you can't be bought?

(Causing all your pain)  
Take back  
the beat in your heart  
Why fight  
When you can't be bought?

Silence from both ends.

….

"She is Raven," Knight Wing told Cyborg. "Can't you see it?"

Cyborg revised the facts. As much as he didn't want to believe it.

"Nightwing," he said. "I think you are right."

It all made sense.

The powers.

The training.

Slade.

The spell books.

The spells.

Shadow Knight.

Raven dying.

"Slade did always want the strongest apprentice," Cyborg said. "But how did he mess with her memoires."

…..

Three days earlier

Esmeralda looked at her little girl in tears.

"I am sorry mma," the doctor said. "We suspect it was whooping cough. The late stages."

"You cannot do anything to save her," she cried.

"It would take a miracle, but we will try our hardest to save her." he said.

….

Present time

It was her own fault. Karma is a bitch. Not only to her but to slade.

Her hands stopped from glowing green color.

"I hurt my own precious baby," she said. "I am sorry Slade I had to fix my bad deeds."

She was looking at her crystal ball.

Slade and Raven were in a fight.

"She wanted to remember. And I want my baby back."

She knew what else she must do.

….

She was still bruised from her quarrel with slade a week ago. He nullified her powers so she couldn't heal.

He walked into her room.

"You better be ready for school child," he hissed,

She just kept getting dressed.

"He doesn't love you either," he said. "He loved his Raven and not my Raven."

She headed out the door.

…..

It had been a week since he had seen Rachelle.

Every day he waited for her to come to school.

Nothing, but today he saw limping on her way to class.

"Rachelles," he yelled.

She stopped and looked at him.

She had three cuts on her cheeks, like claw mars.

'Like the ones I gave to shadow wolf,' he thought.

But he also noticed numerous cuts all over her body and bruises to match.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Hello Gar," she replied. "I was in an accident."

He could smell her lie.

"Your so called boy friend did this you," he said.

She just gave him a shocked look.

Her shocked visible eye, it looked just when Raven learned slade was after her.

"I am going to kill him," he said.

"You can't do that Gar," she said.

He touched her face, she flinched a little.

"Why do you let him do this?" he asked.

"Gar I suggest you mind your own business."

He voice sounded a little different.

It sounded like Ravens, yet it sounded like Shadow Knights as well.

"I can't just let him get away with hitting you," he said.

She sighed and decided to walk away.

He grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Look I like you, and I have lost too many girls already," he replied making his grip firmer.

She winced. More bruises covered her arms.

"Rachelle talks to me," he cried.

Then he remembered what shadow wolf told him.

"That Rachelle girl, it would be sad if something happened to her."

"Dammit Shadow Knight I am going to kill her," he blurted letting go of Rachelle.

Rachelle stood shocked.

She remembered what she told him in their fight, then what slade told her.

Slade was right, as long as she was Shadow Knight, no one would ever love her.

Beastboy looked at Rachelle, she looked terrified.

"Rae," he said. "Did a girl in a body suit do this to you?"

She shook her head and ran.

She looked like she had seen the grim reaper.

"Dammit I will kill shadow Knight," he yelled.

….

Rae kept running and running.

She didn't know where to go, she was confused.

Beastboy hated her, Slade didn't love her.

She had nowhere to go.

All of a sudden she felt a horrible pain to her chest and it all went black.

…..

"Shit," Beastboy cried.

He had been so preoccupied he forgot that today was the day that this gang planned to start shoot out.

Then there was the loud bang.

In a matter of seconds he had the gun man out cold.

"Is anyone hurt?" he yelled.

"Rachelle," he heard Nick and Jesse call.

They were hovering a body on the floor.

Beastboy went to look.

There she was lying on her back, her duo colored eyes wide open. An anja chakra on her forehead. Her chest bleeding profusely.

"Rae," he said in disbelief.

Her two wide eyes, one a violet blue and the other an amethyst color.

"Shadow Knight?" he said confused.

An ambulance and the rest of the team had shown up.

The put Rachelle, or Shadow Knight, onto a stretcher.

"Beastboy what happened?" Nightwing asked.

"She is shadow knight," he whispered.

"What," terra asked.

"Rachelle," he said again. "Rachelle is Shadow Knight and she just got shot."

Nightwing and Cyborg went deadly pale.

"Friends what is the matter," Starfire asked.

All of a sudden a Mexican beauty popped out of nowhere.

"That little girl Rachelle," she said. "Is your enemy Shadow Knight. And she is"

Before she could finish her sentence, she received a death glare from Nightwing.

"And she is," terra asked.

"In a lot of trouble, Slade nullified her powers after a little slip up her had."

No one had taken into account to notice that Beastboy had slipped away.

….

"Shadow Knight," Beastboy said to himself. "She had something to do with Ravens' death."

He reached the hospital.

"She needs to pay for hurting Raven."

With an angry look on his face, he entered the hospital doors.

All the doctors where sprawled all across the floor.

In the middle of the lobby he stood there with Rachelle in his arms.

"Hello Beastboy," Slade hissed. "Here to see little Rae."

She was deadly pale but her eyes were open and she looked like she was awake.

"You and her are going down," he spat back.

"Do you hear that Rae," he told the girl "he is here to kill US? I told you no one will love you."

"Beastboy," she whimpered.

"Don't you dare say anything to me," he yelled.

"See Raven he will never love you," he said disappearing with her in his arms.

"Raven?" he said confused.

She was Raven.

…

Well there you go and trust me it is not almost over.

Song was atrophy by the red jumpsuit apparatus.

I own only Esmeralda.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I told you he will never love," he hissed. "You are my Raven, not his dear."

"Just leave me alone," she hissed back.

He grabbed her face in a gentle yet forceful way.

"Now my dear," he said. "You are in no condition to talk to me like that."

"No matter what you say Slade," she whispered. "I am no one's Raven, I am my own Raven."

She clutched her chest.

"No don't go and strain yourself my dear Raven," he said putting an anti-pain medication on her chest. He himself had removed the bullet.

He was being oh so gentle, it scared her.

"Why did you do this Slade?" she asked.

"I have my reasons Raven," he explained. "I like to have the ultimate power on my side. I like to know I have someone on my side. Finally I like someone who will be loyal to me."

"Who says I will stay loyal to you."

"Where else do you have to go?"

No reply.

"I highly doubt the titans will want you back my dear. And if you try to return they will send you to jail." 

She sat up to be leveled with him.

"It was your fault I did all those things."

"You still did them though. Besides you will be happier with me my darling."

He raised his mask.

"Besides you know you still love me."

He kissed her, and she kissed back.

….

It had been a week since the shooting incident.

Beastboy and Nightwing hadn't stopped fighting since.

"It doesn't matter if I knew who she was, you still should have never gone to the hospital with intentions like yours'," Nightwing yelled at the changeling.

"What you kept secret was worse then what I was planning to do," Beastboy yelled back. "You knew that I had been having a hard time yet you said nothing. Damn I would have been able to SAVE her if you had told me she was Raven."

"But the point is you weren't going there to save her, you went going to hurt her. We may be heroes who stand for justice but we are doing not pick on the helpless."

"And if it was slade what would you have done."

No reply.

"Exactly," Beastboy said.

"You're just sour because she doesn't love you," Nightwing hissed.

In a matter of seconds a giant green gorilla had Nightwing pinned to the wall. A second after that Nightwing had a bird-a-rang to his neck.

"Please friends stop this nonsense," Starfire screamed.

"Yeah," Terra added. "This won't help anyone!"

Beastboy resided.

"Don't ever say that again," Beastboy yelled at Nightwing.

"The truth hurts Beastboy," he replied.

"That's it," he yelled.

Before he could get him a bionic arm stopped both of them.

"Now listen you two," Cyborg interjected. "Fighting will not solve anything. Right now Raven, it doesn't matter if she is shadow Knight, our Raven is hurt and in the hands of slade."

"She isn't out Raven," Beastboy spat. "She is his."

The whole time the two boys were fighting Esmeralda sat patiently waiting to share her knowledge.

"Slade will use words like that against you," she said.

"So would you like to explain who you are and what your role is in this," Terra asked.

"My name is Esmeralda De La Noche," she said. "I have the power to manipulate memories. When your friend was revived Slade had me alter her memoires to make you seem like her enemy. After some realization I saw what I did was wrong, so I gave her back her original memories."

Everyone stared at her a little worried.

"She is still your friend Raven."

"No," Beastboy said. "No she isn't, our raven wouldn't let anyone mess with her memories."

He clenched his fists.

"Our Raven wouldn't fall for such crap, she is Shadow Knight in my eyes and she is the enemy."

"I have to agree with him," Nightwing added. "She may be Raven, but she isn't the Raven we knew."

"That Raven died eleven months ago," Beastboy said leaving the room.

"If you think like that," Esmeralda said getting up. "Then you will lose Raven again."

She exited.

Nightwing shortly followed behind.

"Friends," Starfire said. "Do believe she could still be our Raven."

"I do," Terra said. "I also believe we can save her from Slade. I just hope we won't be too late."

Cyborg and Starfire nodded.

…..

She had finished healing herself, and was watching clips from the titans' tower.

"No, no she isn't, our Raven wouldn't let anyone mess with her memories. Our Raven wouldn't fall for such crap, she is Shadow Knight in my eyes and she is the enemy."

"I have to agree with him. She may be Raven, but she isn't the Raven we knew."

…

"You see darling," Slade said wrapping an arm around her. "The two that used to have the most faith in you, have lost it all."

"I guess you were right," she whispered. "They will never trust me."

He grabbed her chin gently and leveled her eyes with his.

"If you can prove it," he said nearing her. "I will trust you again."

She nodded.

"Good girl."

…..

"She isn't Raven," Beastboy said looking at a picture of his Raven. "At least not my Raven. She is Slades Raven."

'She may be witty, sarcastic, mean, doesn't laugh at my jokes, the girl that I believed to be Rachelle, beautiful, she is still not my Raven. My Raven was witty, sarcastic, mean, didn't laugh at my jokes, and beautiful.'

"Shit," he said. "She is just like my Raven, but she isn't."

He put down the picture.

"And she is going down."

…

"Are you ready darling," he asked her.

"Of course I am," she wickedly said bringing him into a kiss.

"That's my Shadow knight," he said letting her go.

"This going to be fun," she laughed.

"And you will do a good job," he said.

"Of course I will."

She turned into a giant shadow Raven and disappeared.

…..

The alarms in the tower blared.

Everyone met at the common room.

"Who is it," Terra asked nervously.

"Cinder block, overload, plasmas, slade, and Shadow Knight," Nightwing replied.

"Terra take cinder block, star take plasmas, CY take overload, I will take Shad," he said before being interrupted.

"No I will take Shadow knight," Beastboy said.

"No you won't," Nightwing sternly replied. "You will take slade do not argue."

He nodded, "fine," he replied.

"Titans go."

…

Nightwing headed for Shadow Knights position.

He finally reached it.

It was the old library.

He entered with caution. The library emitted eerie sounds and cracks. He was a little nervous.

"Well if it isn't Nightwing," he heard her say.

"Raven," he said sternly. "Stand down."

She gave a wicked smile; she no longer wore her mask.

"You think I have to listen to you," she hissed. "I am not part of your team."

"You were once," he replied. "I know you remember, so why are you still working for Slade."

She gave him a death glare.

"I want to," she screamed her eyes turning white and purple.

Things started flying towards Nightwing from every direction. He dodged most but some grazed him.

"Of all people to fall for Slades tricks," he said pulling out his Bo Staff. "I never thought you would."

He lunged at her.

"I guess you don't really know me then huh boy blunder," she deadpanned dodging his attacks.

"Stand down Raven," he yelled.

"No," she deadpanned back.

Her hand started sparking black and purple.

So did Nightwing.

"Ahhhhhhh," he screamed in pain.

"Why should I listen to you huh," she cried. "I am the enemy remember. What reasons do you have for me to let you go?"

"We were friends Raven, does that mean anything to you," he yelled in pain.

"It would have it meant something to you," she replied releasing him.

He looked at her, and then all of his worst memories flooded into his mind.

"Does it hurt boy blunder," she said. "To see your parents die again, to nearly be killed by the joker, to see the world is destroyed."

"I tried to believe what Esmeralda said," he replied gasping. "But you aren't the Raven we knew, you're what Trigon always wanted you to be, just like him."

Right in the gut.

"Never compare me to Trigon," she said full of Rage.

A Bo staff hit her in the head moments later. She fell to the floor seemingly unconscious.

"Sorry Raven, "he said getting out some cuffs. "But you are the enemy."

He cuffed her with some power restricting cuffs he made. He put one on each of her hands.

"Yeah," she said. "And you should never underestimate your enemy."

They went into hand to hand combat.

"Slade taught you well," he said impressed at her moves.

"Yeah he did," she replied back.

Kicks and punches were thrown about; still this being his forte, he had the upper hand.

He had her pinned to the wall face first.

"Looks like he didn't train you well enough," he hissed. "Raven I am sorry to say that you are under arrest."

"You haven't won yet boy blunder," she said. "Azarath mentrion zinthos!"

She fazed through the wall.

"Damn," Nightwing said a little relieved.

…

She only had enough power to faze to the next room.

"He is still strong," she whispered.

Unknowingly she had faded into the room where she became the portal.

"I am nothing like Trigon," she whispered. "I am Raven."

"You are Raven," Nightwing said entering. "Just not the same Raven."

"Stay away," she cried weakly.

"We can help you," he said.

She stepped back.

"I don't believe you," she said still stepping back. "I can sense your hatred for me, your right Richard I am not the same Raven. I never will be."

A step to far back.

"Raven," he cried as she fell.

He tried to run as fast as he could to her.

"Ahhhh," she said as she fell.

He looked down into the abyss. She was gone.

"Raven," he whispered.

He jumped into the abyss.

….

"Gah," Beastboy cried as he hit the wall.

"Poor boy, you have lost everything because of me huh," Slade said picking him up.

"To be honest with you Beastboy, it is your own fault that you lost Raven," he told him.

"My fault I didn't kill her," he shot back.

"Neither did I Malchior take care of that," he said. "But that's not what I am talking about. If you believed in her a little more she would still be the same Raven you love. Now she is mine."

"I did nothing to her," Beastboy yelled. "She chose to be who she is."

"Yes she did," slade hissed brining up his fist. "And I must say I like her choice."

Before he knew it, Beastboy was out cold.

…..

She was falling really fast; the stupid cuffs didn't let her fly. Was this the second end for her?

He was falling and trying to catch up to his enemy.

'This is my fault,' he thought. 'I should have given her a second chance.'

Finally he could see her, her eyes were closed and tears were flying down from them.

He made himself more aerodynamic to gain speed.

He was catching up to her.

As much as she was the enemy he still saw his friend. A confused friend. Maybe he was wrong and Esmeralda was right.

He finally caught and released one of his grappling hooks.

He grabbed hold of the nearest stare case.

"Got you," he said.

She was out cold.

"Raven," he said. "Wake up and teleport us out of here."

"You need to take these cuffs off first," she said waking up. "Unless you expect me to do a magic less magic trick."

Ravens old famous sarcasm...

"If I do we both better make it out of here," he said getting his keys.

"Just unlock these stupid things first Slade now you," she cried.

He did as she said and in seconds he was in the titans' tower alone.

"First slade," he said confused.

…

The entire team had returned by now all damaged in different ways.

"Geeze," Terra said getting rock bits out of her skin. "That was a tough battle."

"Yes," Starfire added. "The plasmas were very unpleasant. I have the goo all over me."

"Hey overload nearly fried my wires," CY laughed.

Nightwing and Beastboy were quiet.

"Friends were your battle like," Starfire asked.

"Horrible," Beastboy said.

"Interesting," Nightwing said.

"What was so interesting about it?" Beastboy questioned.

"Shadow knight or Raven," he replied. "Our Raven she is still in there somewhere."

Beastboy got up and stormed off.

"Do you really think so," Terra asked.

Nightwing nodded.

"She just needs some convincing."

Everyone agreed.

….

Phew that was a long one any ways review and I am still debating whether this should be a slaven or bbrae…..might have to make a pole if I can't decide.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Oh I lied this is nearing its end kinda idk depends on how many reviews it gets well then enjoy.

"She is not my Raven," Beastboy said storming into his favorite coffee shop. "He doesn't know what he is talking about. They are nothing alike.

Today he was gar the blonde cutie with green eyes.

He sat down quietly on a chair, he heard the door open and saw Raven or Rachelle walk in. she was covered in bruises.

…...

Yesterday was a tough day for Raven.

After her battle and near death with Nightwing Slade said she needed to train more and get disciplined.

Of course he yelled at her weakness and how she failed him. He followed that up by beating her to the core.

Being the sadist he is, he cuffed her with power restraining cuffs blocking her healing powers.

She didn't think her week could get any worse.

She was wrong; when she walked into her favorite coffee shop Gar of all people was sitting watching her walk in.

She decided to act like Rachelle, the one that didn't know Gar was Rachelle.

She sat right next to him.

"An herbal tea," she told the waiter.

….

He didn't understand why she sat right next to him at first. Then he remembered that Raven didn't know he was Gar. Or did her.

'Damn her and her mind tricks,' he thought.

He stared at her, she was beautiful. More beautiful.

Her skin wasn't the ashy gray anymore, it was pale yet creamy. Her hair was a darker shade of purple. But it was her eyes that captivated him the most.

"Hey Rae," he said. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Hello gar," she replied. "I have been busy."

He noticed that she didn't hide her amethyst eye anymore. Instead she had her hair like the way she usually wore it.

He noticed a big bruise on her arm, another on her hand, one on her cheek, and that she was clutching her stomach.

'Slade must have beaten her,' he thought.

…

The last beating with Slade was probably the worst for her.

He had done something he had never done before. He pulled out a knife and jabbed her stomach.

She clutched her stomach in pain; not being able to heal was tough.

Her herbal tea came and beast boy's soy latte with extra vegan cream did as well.

"How have you been," he said smirking.

He was mocking her; he believed that she didn't really know him.

"I have been fine," she said.

"How's the boyfriend," he said.

She looked away. Could she even consider him as a boyfriend he was more of a dictator now.

"He is fine," she said.

"Good," he smiled.

She got up and prepared to leave.

"Hey Rae," he asked. "Wanna join me for dinner tomorrow."

"Sure," she replied a little shocked. "Time?"

"Seven," he replied.

She nodded and left.

…..

It had been a few hours since his encounter with Raven; he was back at the tower.

Suddenly the alarms blared.

In a matter of minutes all of them were at their assigned positions.

When he got there he saw her waiting for him just sitting down.

"You're not gonna attack Rae," he said coolly. "What slade has you on a tight leash?"

"Shut your mouth," she spat. "I am not here to fight you kid."

He looked at her with amusement.

"Then what are you here to do. Gravel at my feet and ask for forgiveness."

"You wish, sorry bb but I am only here to tell you that I would make sure that your little girlfriend doesn't get into any danger."

"Jealous."

"Ha, me jealous. Admit it Beastboy you are the one who is jealous. Couldn't keep Terra and certainly couldn't keep me."

He glared at her.

"Trust me Beastboy even if I was never 'killed' by Malchior, me and you would have never happen."

Ice cold glare.

"I would never love something as defenseless and little as you."

He pounced at her as a tiger.

She was defenseless.

Slade didn't know about her little meeting so her cuffs were still on.

He scratched her face and she fell back.

He was pinning her to the floor.

"Looks who is the little one now," he mocked.

Although inside she was terrified. Outside she looked as cool as a cucumber.

He couldn't help his next move.

"Slade has sure put some messed up things into your mind Rae," he said.

"Slade," she said a little hesitant. "Slade was the best thing that has ever happened to me. His kisses and words are like ice-cream."

"You are a fool," he said.

"You are just jealous," she smirked.

"Jealous of that old fart," he said a little defensive. "A real man doesn't hurt his girl friend. And I bet his kisses aren't anything like mine."

"Ha sure."

He really didn't know why he did what he did next.

"You couldn't make a," she said before his lips crashed into hers.

His kiss wasn't rough like Slades; it was gentle and filled with emotion.

It sparked with life and neither was pulling back.

It wasn't a make out session it was just a long kiss and both sides liked it.

She then remembered her set return time.

She pushed him off.

"That, that," she said shakily. "It never happened."

She ran out before he could speak.

….

She was an hour late, he would not be happy.

When she walked in she was greeted by a punch in her face.

"Kissing the enemy child," he said clutching her neck.

"He," she struggled. "He kissed me."

"And you kissed back," he replied.

After that it all went dark.

…

He didn't know what willed him to do that.

All he knew was that he should never do it again.

It was way too risky and she wasn't his Raven.

She still tasted like he always believed she would.

Like chocolate and lavender.

He went to bed thinking.

She was going to be in trouble if Slade found out. And knowing Slade he already did.

….

Tra la la lalalala tra la la

Anyways here it is and I am going to be posting up another vote vote vote for you to choose my next fanfic. Have fun kiddos.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Whoa that's long …well at least in my opinion

….enjoy…

She hit the wall with a dreadful 'thump'.

"Kissing the enemy my dear is treason," Slade hissed at the unconscious half demon.

"Master," Wintergreen said. "The dungeon is ready if you would like to use it."

"No," he replied once again grabbing Raven by her neck. "She deserves physical punishment."

He threw her against a wall hearing a loud dreadful impact.

…

He was a little nervous for her well being.

"I shouldn't have done that," he said holding his head.

It had been three days since he saw Rachelle or Raven at the coffee shop.

"I don't like her but still Slade has no mercy," he said.

"Who are you talking to Beastboy," Nightwing said coming into his room.

"No one."

"Is everything okay bb?"

"No, dude I think I messed things up even more."

"Why?"

Nightwing had a concerned look on his face.

"You remember three days ago when the city was attacked."

Nightwing nodded.

"And I told you my enemy was a normal thief."

A look of disappointment came of f of Nightwings face.

"It was Raven wasn't it BB."

Beastboy nodded.

"I kissed her," he said putting his head down.

"And I have been seeing her as Rachelle at this coffee shop, she didn't know it was me, I was using the hollow ring."

"Was she okay."

"That's the problem I haven't seen her since our fight, Rich I think Slade may have hurt her, she couldn't use her powers."

"We can't do anything about it right now but hope she is okay."

"I feel like this is my fault, I don't like her but still."

With that comment Nightwing exited the room.

'No you don't like her,' he thought to himself. 'You need to realize you love her.'

…..

She felt as if ten airplanes hit her simultaneously.

He was right next to her cleaning up her wounds as if he weren't the one who inflicted them.

"You see the punishment for treason, it is very severe my dear," he told her.

The ointments and oils and solvents burned her skin.

She hissed at the pain.

"I told you already," she said in pain. "He kissed me!"

"Do not yell at me," he said grabbing her cheeks. "My dear, look at the wounds you already have, do you want more."

Raven glared at him for a second but could feel the bruises forming on her cheeks, she shook her head.

"Good," he replied kissing her forcefully.

She kissed back, but at that moment wished she was with Beastboy. He let her go when he decided he needed a breath.

"Now you are free to go where you wish," he told her. "But be back by midnight."

She nodded and left.

She had a long jacket on and was wearing her hood to cover her bruises.

She walked into her favorite Café.

…

He saw the familiar form walk in, she saw him as well.

She sat as far away from him as she could.

He went to sit next to her.

"Go away," she whispered.

He was a little shocked but he saw the bruises on her face, on her hands, everywhere.

"What happened," he asked her.

"Ha Beastboy don't act like you don't know," she spat.

"So you did know who I was," he said a little angry.

"I told you Raven, that he would hurt you like this."

"Be quiet I don't need to hear a fool like you gripe about being right."

He looked at her, he could see her pain.

"Maybe you deserved it. You have become the devil."

She was about to punch him when the door exploded.

"Well hello hello," said mumbo jumbo.

"I see we have lots of people here to see me make everyone's money disappear."

Before he could actually do anything a green horse rammed him into the wall.

Raven watched as the two fought and everyone was escaping the café.

She couldn't move, somehow the stab wound inflicted by slade a few days ago reopened.

"Who's that little animal freak," he laughed. "Your girly friend."

"Raven what the hell is you still doing here," Beastboy yelled.

Mumbo took that as an opening to suck them both into his hat.

The whirlpool got to Beastboy fast and crept to raven who was useless to stop it.

"Have fun kiddos," he laughed dropping the hat and pulling out another.

….

They both hit the floor at amazing speeds leaving a small crater.

"This is your entire fault," Beastboy yelled at Raven.

She slowly got up.

"My fault," she yelled. "How in the world was this fault."

"If you hadn't stayed I could have not been distracted."

She got up and started to walk away.

Their surroundings were a vast purple and blue sanded desert.

It wasn't hot like a desert but cold like a blanket of snow.

"Where are you going?" he yelled going after her.

"Away from you and to find an escape you idiot."

"You know what go where ever you want, I don't care."

He turned into a bird and took to the skies.

The whole time she clutched at her stomach trying to stop the bleeding.

It suddenly started to turn extremely hot in the desert.

She took off her jacket and made a make shift bandage.

…

Beastboy had decided to stop flying it had felt like hours but he took a look at his watch.

It had been twenty minutes; time was different in mumbos hat.

He wondered why she didn't leave when she had the chance.

"She is so weird," he said to himself.

He noticed how the weather got extremely cold once again.

…

The team kept searching and searching.

There was no sign of Beastboy. He had disappeared.

Nightwing went to the café he said he would be at but didn't find anything useful besides the place being trashed by Mumbo.

"Where the hell is he," he yelled passing over the hat.

He didn't even notice it.

…

It was passed midnight and she hadn't returned.

He wasn't angry to be honest, he was nervous that she found a way to escape from him.

He also could seem to track her, the tracker said she was at a coffee shop but when he checked no one was there.

He wanted to find his little bird so he could beat the fact she was his into her little skull.

….

She had found a large rock to lean against.

The cold was unbearable and the wind painfully kissed the bruises on her skin.

Having uses her jacket as a bandage was quite counterproductive now that it was snowing.

"Why haven't I died yet," she cried. "Have I really become my father?"

She started to cry and the tears literally froze to her skin.

She started shaking and choking on her own saliva. The cut opened up even more and her pale skin was losing what little color it had in it. She started convulsing

…..

He was flying once again and spotted something below him.

The thing was small and looked like it seizing.

He realized it was Raven.

He flew down to her immediately.

She was bleeding and saw that she wasn't wearing her jacket.

Her body was full of cuts and scars and bruises. She looked as if she was hit by ten planes all at the same time.

"Rae," he said picking her up.

She had fallen unconscious and was hardly breathing.

"Rae," he cried.

He couldn't take seeing her like this.

Suddenly a hand literally reached for them and grabbed both of them.

The hand pulled them out of the hat.

Moments later Beastboy was punched in the face.

He was met face to face with Slade.

"I told her not to converse with you," Slade said, you could feel the evil grin under his mask.

"For that she must be punished."

"Leave her alone you bastard," Beastboy yelled only to be tranquilized by Slade.

He fell down in pain but didn't fall unconscious.

"I thought you hated her," Slade replied.

"No I don't hate her," Beastboy said getting up.

"I tried to convince myself that I did," he kept saying.

Slade glared at the boy.

"But I realized that when I saw her hurt that I couldn't hate her. I realized that when it was you who hurt like that, which I have to save her. "

Raven was slowly waking up.

"I realized that when she almost died I didn't want to lose her."

She could hear what he was saying.

Slade glared at him harder.

"I realized when I kissed her that I loved her."

…

End.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

….

She was shocked at what she heard.

He loved her, he really truly loved her.

Slade was angered beyond all reason at this moment.

He tightened his grip on raven who whimpered in pain.

"Well too bad child," Slade hissed. "Because she is mine."

He dropped her to the floor.

"And trust me boy you will not take her."

Beastboy ran for slade.

"You're a bastard who keeps hurting her," he yelled.

Slade kicked raven away from the battle sight.

"Leave her alone," he yelled.

The two fought like lions over a scrap of meat.

Finally he got out his stun gun and got the poor changeling.

Beastboy fell to the floor gasping in pain.

Raven couldn't take it anymore.

She gathered what little strength she had got up.

Her anger was boiling.

She went up to slade.

"Stand down girl," he said.

"Leave him alone." She said.

She glared at him.

"Raven no," Beastboy cried.

He punched her hard in the face

Beastboy was so terrified at what he was witnessing.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down._

Slade kept throwing punches at the girl.

She kept trying to dodge them but to no avail as most hit her hard.

More bruises formed on her pretty body._  
_

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
_

More and more bruises and cuts started to appear on the girl.

Beastboy watched in horror as he assaulted her.

"I have already told you," Slade said punching her. "What the punishment is for betraying me.

"I don't care," she said.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

He kept punching and kicking her and she kept trying to block it.

The whole time Beastboy watched he couldn't gather the strength to help her.

God knows where she got hers, but he wished he had it too.

"Why are you doing this Child?" He asked the girl.

"Because Slade." She said.

"I love him."

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
_

"And not you."

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
I see what's going down._

He looked at her and you could see his anger. That was the worst thing she could say to him.__

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture.

Beastboy sat helplessly.__

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has...  


Angered at her words he kept punching and kicking the helpless half demon.

"Wrong choice of words," he yelled.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again._

Her anger was rising at his moves.

She could feel it in her. The powers that wanted to badly to escape its confines.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has..._

Beastboy had started to pray for the safety of Raven, she hit the wall with a thud.

Slade went to her and picked her up.

He punched her and she fell face down to the floor.

He stepped on her back.

"Any last words," he asked her.__

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

With her face down in the dirt, the dust accumaliting in her mouth she gathered her energy and decided to speak.

"This doesn't hurt," she said. "I finally've had enough!"

Her eyes turned purple and black and both cuffs exploded.

Her whole body was covered in a purple aura and when it was done she was good as knew.

"I have had it with your mistreating Slade," she yelled. "Hurting my friends is the last straw."

She attacked him but couldn't kill him.

He went flying back because of her powers but knew she was holding back.

"You are too soft my dear," he said pushing a button on his suit.

Beastboy didn't understand what was happening.

All of a sudden he heard an explosion, Slade was gone but he couldn't find the strength to even stand up.

He saw the entire place start to fall apart.

He couldn't believe it.

He failed again and couldn't save anyone.

_Listen close as we wait for a sound to go_

He couldn't see anything or hear anything. He didn't know where Raven was.

_It's true, we are  
we are destined to fail  
its true, we are  
we are destined to fail_

She couldn't see him, she was afraid. She couldn't protect him or herself from Slade, she wasn't strong enough._  
_

_There is a problem here with our society  
The absence of my tears is my sobriety  
I have a growing fear and you're not helping me  
Am I the only one who realizes it's true?_

Tears were flowing down her face, she couldn't find him.

She knew if she didn't find him it would be the end for him, she could survive but he count.

He couldn't lose her not again.

He yelled for her but no reply.__

Beat but I'm not broken  
Guide me through with your hand  
Lead with your words spoken  
Show me how to listen

She couldn't see or hear anything, she wanted to listen for Beastboy but her head was spinning she couldn't do anything.__

You're persecuting me, showing hypocrisy  
I have a remedy for your insecurity  
It's all the same, sadly, nobody works for free  
Am I the only one who realizes it's true  


She should have known that Slade would do this to them. How was she supposed to be happy when all she ever wanted it came with a price.

Beastboy could no longer breathe; the black was starting to take him.

_Beat but I'm not broken  
Guide me through with your hand  
Lead with your words spoken  
Show me how to listen  
_

She called out for him with her mind, she couldn't find it.

'Please,' she thought. 'God please guide me to him. Give me a hand!'

_Let your light shine through me  
Take this hate I can't release  
Help me make the blind see  
Misery loves its company_

Still nothing, not even a helpful sign, the misery was getting to her. She couldn't find him and the place was about to collapse.__

When I dream, I see dawn turn into dusk, into dusk

He was slowly losing his consciousness and felt like his time was up.

The dark was getting him and fast.

_Beat but I'm not broken  
Guide me through with your hand  
Lead with your words spoken  
Show me how to listen_

She caught a glimpse of green.

She found him but saw him drifting into the dark world of death.__

Let your light shine through me  
Take this hate I can't release  
Help me make the blind see  
Misery loves its company

She reached him; she looked up and saw something horrible.

A beam of wood had finally collapsed under the weight of everything else. Its edges where sharp

She had to teleport them out fast.

She said her mantra.

Beastboy took in the smell of the fresh air, he was safe and yet he felt a little chilled like when Raven would teleport him out of somewhere.

He felt something heavy on him.

It was Raven not only Raven though.__

It's true, we are  
we are destined to fail  
its true, we are  
we are destined to fail

Impaled in her pretty back now covered with ruby red blood was a beam of wood.  
….


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Yes there will be another songfic in this one. I like songfic they are fun and by the way,

Oh by the way the song names of the other chapters where

Face down, and misery loves its company

Both by the red jumpsuit apparatus

This chapter's song was waiting by the red jumpsuit apparatus

I own nothing. Music belongs to the red jumpsuit apparatus.

…..

She wasn't breathing he could also feel the slight poke of wood on his chest.

The wood had gone almost all the way through her.

"Raven," he cried.

He didn't know what to do, she wasn't healing herself.

"Please raven," he cried before he himself fainted.

….

When he woke up he was in the towers med bay.

In the bed next to his was Raven.

She wasn't healing herself and was hooked to a life supporter.

"Raven," he cried jumping up.

"Dude calm down," Cyborg cried trying to restrain the green man.

He couldn't believe his eyes; she was bandaged and didn't look like she was even alive.

_Feeling sorrow  
for all the things you had to steal and borrow.  
Bring back the days we had before tomorrow  
relapse and then collapse into you once more_.

He fell back in his friends hands and began to cry, he couldn't believe this was his entire fault.

_Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day_

Not too long Beastboy was going to save her; he was going to change her back to her old self. He was going to change both threes lives.

_This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day_

Nothing was changing at all and if it was it was going down the wrong path.

"Beastboy," CY said. "You need to calm down."

But he couldn't he felt like he was missing a part of himself. That part was his love; she was on a hospital with machine breathing for her.

_Void I can't fill.  
The doctor tells me to relax and stand still  
prescribes me a new pill to quell my anger.  
Wish I could make her pull her up off the floor_

He wanted so badly to make her wake up, so he could apologize, so he could hug her, so he could kiss her, so he could comfort her, so he could show her how much he loved her.

_Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
this life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day_

He wanted to all change right at the moment; he wanted her to awaken from her coma.__

Take time to contemplate who you are and where you want to go.

He wanted to show her the man that truly loved.__

Into the day.

"Why isn't she healing herself?" he asked Cyborg.

"She was practically dead when I found her, dying of blood loss."

"What happened?"

"That beam," he said. "It went straight through her heart."

"How is she alive?"

"The machine is the one pumping her blood for her."

"Will she ever wake up?"

"Only if she heals herself."

….. (This is not a song fic but I suggest you listen to comatose by skillet while reading)

It had been three days since the café and she still hadn't awoken.

She had started to heal herself but slowly.

Cyborg diagnosed her as in comatose.

There were chances that she might never wake up.

He could bear that at all, he would give anything to be with her.

Beastboy was by her side at all hours.

He wasn't himself without her awake.

Her small form looked smaller in the white sheets.

The bruises inflicted by slade were still visible.

He wasn't having a great time himself.

He had nightmares every time he dozed off. Ones where he lost raven forever.

Without his Raven he wasn't the same Beastboy, he hadn't been since she disappeared months ago. Now he was even worse. He was utterly depressed and looked like a wreck, his attitude was grim and he was always crying.

Some of the titans tried to convince him to come out, to no avail though.

He couldn't live without her; he should have never let her go.

Letting her go was the worst thing he had ever done, and when she returned he doubted her.

He should have never doubted her.

He didn't want to live; he didn't want to breathe, without her.

He didn't want sleep he didn't want to dream until she was awake.

He should have never had doubted her, he should have realized that she was always his Raven.

He was in his own comatose one he would never wake up without an overdose of her.

He looked at her so often and everytime he hurt inside.

She wasn't there to heal him, she wasn't there to make fun of his jokes, and she wasn't there period.

Her eyes never shifted at all.

She was in a coma, he was in a mental coma, and he would never wake up without an overdose of her.

He always took her pain away, she was his healer, and she was his.

Nothing comforted the way she did.

He adored her to earth's end.

He thirst for her beautiful voice to say it would all be okay.

He wanted to wake up to her beauty.

He wanted to see her alive and well.

He was in his own comatose without her.

He fell asleep but only wanted to wake up to her.

Waking up to she would make him feel so real.

…..

When he awoke he noticed that the sheets on Ravens bed were ruffling. She was moving.

She looked like she was having a nightmare.

He ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"Rae wakes up," he pleaded. "Please wake up Raven."

She started to mumble something.

"What ravens what is it?" he asked pleadingly.

"S-s-s." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"SLLaaa," she was trying to say.

"Slade," he asked puzzled.

"Yes dear boy," he heard the familiar hiss say.

"I am here to reclaim my little bird," he said coldly.

"You will not touch her," Beastboy yelled.

"Child I took your entire team down single handedly," he laughed. "I can easily take you."

Beastboy lunged at slade, but he brought out a real gun.

He shot at Beastboy who was not quick enough to dodge.

It hit him in his gut.

He fell to the floor.

"Leave her alone," he yelled. "She will never work for you again, she is my Raven not yours."

"I have my ways of dealing with things," he replied.

Out of the door came Esmeralda, she was holding her baby in her arms.

What Beastboy also noticed was that there was a device attached to the infant.

"I am truly sorry," she said in a sob, she had been crying for an hour.

"Slade you monster," Raven said getting up.

"The little bird is up I see," he said.

She looked around the room.

Beastboy was bleeding; there was a woman who looked utterly terrified holding a baby with one of Slades stunners attacked to it.

"Now my dear we can do this he hard way," he said clutching a button in his hand.

The woman squeaked in fear.

"Or the easy way, your choice my dear."

It was risk her life, or risk an infant's life.

"Fine," she said.

"Raven no," Beastboy screamed.

"Do what you must," she replied surrendering.

"Good girl."

Esmeralda went to her, she was shaking

"I am sorry Beastboy," Raven said.

"I am too," Esmeralda whispered as her hands sparkled a green color.

She put them on Raven head.

She fell unconscious.

"Good job Esmeralda," Slade said picking Raven up bridal style.

He proudly walked out of the room.

"Rae," Beastboy cried.

…..

So now I feel like I might be milking this story line, but honestly I don't care I hope you enjoy.

…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

So very little people are reviewing this :(

….

She woke up in her room at Slades, she felt as if someone dropped her on her head repeatedly.

She felt two strong arms around her.

"I see you are awake my dear," Slade said tightening his grip.

"Yeah and I feel horrible what happened?" she asked.

"The titans got to you don't you remember you have been out for days."

He tightened his grip on her again.

She faintly remembered being attacked by Nightwing and falling stories down, then nothing.

"They know who I am and still the attacked me, you were right."

"I am always right my dear," he replied kissing her forcefully.

He seemed to be more dominant now he was being very forceful in there kiss as if he didn't want to lose her.

She pulled away but he only pulled her back.

"Sla," she tried to say he was getting more forceful and more disrespectful.

He finally went too far. (You can make it up in your mind what he did because I don't want to write it)

"Stop it," she said slapping him. "What's wrong?"

"I almost lost you," he told her.

He looked sincere and loving.

"I just wanted you to be mine."

She looked at him, something had spooked him.

She wanted him as well but something in the deepest part of her heart said not to go anywhere.

"I will never leave you," she said touching his cheek. "But you have to respect me in order to keep me."

He smirked and nodded.

"Let's go back to sleep," he said.

She nodded.

….

"How could you let him beat you guys," Beastboy cried at his teammates.

"He ambushed us," terra said trying to calm him down.

"I bet you were in on it you never liked anyways," he spat.

"Calm down Beastboy," Nightwing commanded. "Do not blame Terra for this."

He looked down and began to cry.

"I know me know." he said in sobs. "I'm sorry Terra it is just that I couldn't protect her myself."

"It's okay bb," she said hugging him. "We will get her back."

…

She sat meditating in the garden.

Slade refused to let her go anywhere unless it was a mission and so far there were no mission in store for her.

She didn't understand what made him so over protective.

"Azarath mentrion zinthos," she chanted.

She wanted to know what made Slade feel so paranoid about.

Yet he wouldn't tell her.

When she asked he would ignore her or change the subject.

One time he even snapped and grabbed her shoulder and pinned her to a wall.

It scared her little to think he could get violent with her; she needed to know what truly happened.

…

She went into his room; he was at his computer plotting.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's go out," she asked.

"I'm busy," he deadpanned.

A little annoyed she decided to play dirty.

She nuzzled into his neck.

"Please," she pleaded.

He did like this side of her and couldn't say no.

"Where?" he asked.

"Let's go the movies," she said.

He looked a little unexcited

"We don't have to watch the movie," s he added.

He sat her down on his lap.

"People are going to look at me as if am a pervert who goes after pretty little girls," he said kissing her.

"Well soul wise you are pretty old," she joked. "Body wise you only twenty five or so."

"You my dear are only sixteen," slade added.

"I don't really care," she said.

"Fine but I want you to wear sunglasses and use a blonde wig," he said.

"Why," she asked.

"I do not want the titans noticing you."

"Okay."

…

She looked quite cute as a blonde a little ditzy looking but still cute.

They decided to watch a horror film, well to sit in a theatre showing a horror film.

After the movie had ended they decided to go eat at a small Chinese restaurant.

They sat down and the waitress took their orders.

"Thank you for letting me out of the lair," she told him.

"Fresh air does children well," he replied.

"I am no child."

"In my eyes you are."

Just then the door bells rang meaning more customers had entered.

As if luck liked to mess with Slade, it was the titans.

They all sat in the table next to there.

Raven saw the paranoid look on Slades face.

"They don't have a clue," she said smiling.

She got closer to her love and kissed him.

…..

Beastboy was a little disgusted at the sight.

The man had gray hair and a goatee all though his face looked quite young. Mid twenties but what freaked him out was the girl who looked like she was fifteen.

Her blonde hair making her looks a little younger than she seemed.

"Dude what a pedo," he said.

"Yeah," Nightwing replied.

For some reason the man looked familiar to Nightwing.

Terra knew who it was the moment she looked at him.

He looked younger from when she first saw his face, but now he looked like he was in his mid twenties instead of his late fifties. Then again Trigon had some weird powers.

"Nightwing can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure," he said as they got up to talk.

Slade sensing the danger asked for their check and rushed out of the restaurant.

Raven realized Terra was a small threat.

"What's up?"Nightwing asked.

"That man with that girl," she said.

"It was Slade wasn't it," Nightwing said.

She nodded.

"But who was that girl," he said.

"I don't know what if he killed Raven and that was his new apprentice," Terra asked a little worried.

"No I think it was Raven, just in wig. Anyways keep this to yourself."

"Why?"

"We do not want what happened last time to happen this time."

Terra nodded.

….

Raven tried to calm her mans nerves but to no avail he was beyond tense at the moment. 

"Tell me what s wrong," she asked.

He ignored her.

Fed up with the attitude he decided to read try to breach his mind.

As soon as she tried him had she pinned to the wall. His hand grasping her neck, his nail digging into her tender skin.

"Do not ever try to do that again," he yelled.

Raven looked horrified.

"My mind is my mind not yours!"

She turned into a shadow Raven and escaped his grip.

…..

She flew as far away as she could.

When she breached his mind she saw him trying to kill her so many times.

She didn't understand what was going on.

She crashed into a woman.

"I have to end this," the woman said.

Her hands turned green and she reached for Raven.

Memories flooded back into her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked Esmeralda.

"Please I need you to heal her," she pleaded. "It's like insurance I return your memories you heal my little girl."

Everything was going to fast through Ravens head.

Who was this woman?

What little girl?

Where was Beastboy?

It was all too much for the demoness; she fell unconscious to the floor.

She didn't understand what was going on.

She crashed into a woman.

"I have to end this," the woman said.

Her hands turned green and she reached for Raven.

Memories flooded back into her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked Esmeralda.

"Please I need you to heal her," she pleaded. "It's like insurance I return your memories you heal my little girl."

Everything was going to fast through Ravens head.

Who was this woman?

What little girl?

Where was Beastboy?

It was all too much for the demoness; she fell unconscious to the floor.

…..

fin


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

When she woke up she was in a small apartment, she could smell herbal tea.

It was a refreshing and inviting scent.

"I see you are awake mija," Esmeralda said.

"Yes," she said a little confused.

"You are confused correct."

Raven nodded.

"You don't need to be, I can answer any question for you."

Raven was relieved to hear that, she had gone so long being confused. She had a lot of questions to ask the woman. It would be a long day for the two females.

Raven decided to ask her first question.

"How am I still alive?"

Esmeralda smiled; it was going to be one long explanation.

…

Slade was beyond angry. It seemed like he never won against those young adults.

He had finally lost Raven for good. And why because of those annoying twits.

He was beyond angry at the moment. He believed that if he couldn't have her.

"Then no one can," he said grabbing his suit and mask.

He was off to make a kill, and this time she would stay dead.

…..

Esmeralda's story made Ravens head spin.

She knew she had died but didn't understand why she was still alive. Apparently the church of blood helped out with that predicament.

Things seemed so unreal for her. Everything was just so crazy and now she was in more trouble than she ever needed to be.

After the explanation she healed Esmeralda's child and they disappeared to be safe from slade.

She knew she wasn't Safe from Slade.

(One month later)

…..

Beastboy couldn't find her, it had been another month and she was nowhere to be seen.

Had slade already gotten his hands on her?

Was she still alive?

Was she hurt somewhere?

Was she locked up?

Or in the end is she just hiding from her problems like always?

Beastboy was taking this really hard. He asked himself why Raven never seemed to have any faith in them.

He certainly had faith in her. Still it was starting to disappear.

He was starting to believe she would never return. A whole month without knowing what had happened to his lovely bird drove him to believe that she was gone.

Gone for good.

…

Slade wasn't happy about this one bit.

He could not find her to save his own life. She had vanished.

It had been a month and she was nowhere to be found.

He tried so many methods.

He searched for her, he had people track her down and he even tried to ask Esmeralda but she was gone as well.

What could have possibly had happened to the dark bird was beyond him.

Maybe the titans where hiding her?

He had ideas of what else to do but he was getting tired of searching for her.

Once he found her he would wrap his strong hands around her neck and take the breath away from her.

He was going to kill her, it was a promise.

Slade always kept his promises. He was a man of his word.

He pouched a hole in his wall.

"Master Wilson," wintergreen said entering. "I have brought you your tea."

Slade took it without a word.

He drank it. It was herbal tea. Somehow the tea angered him and he threw it across the room.

Wintergreen made a hasty exit. An angry slade was a dangerous one.

…

It had been a month. She had been running from her problems for a month.

She felt ashamed to be one to runaway when things go hard, but she had no choice. Slade was a very powerful man. He was also extremely clever and conniving; if he found her she was dead.

To be honest, slade wasn't the only one she was hiding from. She was also hiding from Beastboy. Why? Because she didn't know how he would react. She had chosen Slade so many times; she probably lost her chance with him. She wouldn't doubt him giving up on her.

She sat in a nice café in the city next to jump. She had tried to alter her looks.

She wore a brunette wig and wore light brown contacts. She looked quite normal. Beautiful yet normal no abnormally colored eyes to give her away.

She sat drinking her favorite tea. It had been a long day for her and she just wanted it to end.

The tea relaxed her.

She took another sip of the tasty tea.

She heard the bell of the door ring.

A young man walked in, he had white hair, a handsome face, and an eye patch.

'No,' she thought. 'He found me.'

…

Right now he was Mr. Wilson and he just got out of a meeting for an investment in a new type of technology. A tech that he was gonna steal later instead.

He was in a city about four hours outside of jump. He needed to drive back home but felt like some coffee.

He found a small little café on his way home so he decided to stop there.

The place was kind of empty only one person was there.

He sat next to her. He could smell her herbal tea.

The woman didn't even look up at him.

She looked quite young, sixteen perhaps. She brown hair and eyes. Her hair was styled to where it was covering her forehead and she wore dark clothes. Overall she was quite beautiful.

He was quite lonely so he decided to turn on the charm.

"Hello," he said in his smooth voice.

…..

He didn't realize that she was Raven, good, but he was still talking to her.

She was paralyzed by his simple "Hello" but she had to suck it up.

"Hello," she said altering her voice.

"My name is Wilson," he said putting out his hand. "My I acquire your name madam."

She shook his hand.

"My name is Angela," she said using her mother's real name.

"Well Angela," he said. "You are quite beautiful."

She blushed at his remark.

"Thank you Slade," she said.

She quickly realized her mistake but not quickly enough.

He had her pinned down to the floor.

"I do not recall telling you my first name," he said clutching her neck.

He was suffocating her.

"I see now, Angela Rot was your mother's name wasn't it darling," he said making his grip stronger.

He tore off her wig and removed her contacts swiftly.

"You can't hide from me Raven."

….

Omg almost done only two more chapters to go…..


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Ooohhh second to last chapter …. Another songfic: D

I own nothing whatsoever so enjoy….

Beastboy just didn't feel right at the moment. Something was wrong.

He was doing a patrol outside the city as if fate called to him to come to this small town.

Every single moment since her disappearance he had been dreading. She was gone, without a trace, without letting him know she was okay, she left in cold blood. He hated her for that; still he knew that she needed to disappear to be safe.

It had been a few months since she left and he had not heard from her once. She was gone. Perhaps forever.

He didn't know if he should wait for her any longer. He also never wanted to surrender

_Do you know what it's like when  
you're scared to see yourself?_

He was terrified that he didn't know where in the world she was. He would look in the mirror and see his fears, his failure; he would see the weakling that lost her.

_Do you know what it's like when  
you wish you were someone else  
who didn't need your help to get by?_

He wished he could be braver, like Nightwing, optimistic like Starfire, bold like Terra, strong like Cyborg. Yet he was just Beastboy, he felt he could never protect the one he loved.__

Do you know what it's like  
to wanna surrender?

Why wasn't she here, she didn't realize how horrible he felt. He felt like he was coming closer and closer to surrendering.__

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today

"No," he yelled. "I will not give up, until I find her. I will cease to live without her."

_Make me feel better, I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender_

The light hit him; he knew that only with her would they both ever truly be happy. He was never ever going surrender.

_Never surrender_

Never surrender!__

Do you know what it's like when  
you're not who you wanna be?

He wasn't going to be who he wasn't. He was going to be himself once again.

_Do you know what it's like to  
be your own worst enemy  
who sees the things in me I can't hide?_

He was going to stop being his own enemy.

He was going to be brave, optimistic, bold, and strong.__

Do you know what it's like  
to wanna surrender?

He wasn't going to know what it was like to want to surrender.__

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today

He was not going to feel like this tomorrow, he wasn't going to live like this today.

_Make me feel better, I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender_

For her sake he was going to feel better. He was going to find her. He was never going to surrender.__

Make me feel better, you make me feel better  
you make me feel better, put me back together

He was going to pick himself up. He was going to feel better. He was going to put himself back together.__

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today

"For her," he said. "Today I will be the Beastboy she met months ago."

_Make me feel better, I need to feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender_

"Never again," he yelled to the sky. "I will find her and I will never surrender until I do."

_Put me back together  
never surrender, make me feel better  
you make me feel better_

He smiled at the sky, the birds where chirping. Plan set, now he was off to find her.

_Stay with me here now and never surrender_

There was the faint sound of yells about twenty yards away. He saw people frantically running out of a small gothic café.

He turned into a peregrine falcon and flew to the café.

His heart sank.

…..

(Take a few steps back in time.)

She was paralyzed by his simple "Hello" but she had to suck it up.

"Hello," she said altering her voice.

"My name is Wilson," he said putting out his hand. "My I acquire your name madam."

She shook his hand.

"My name is Angela," she said using her mother's real name.

"Well Angela," he said. "You are quite beautiful."

She blushed at his remark.

"Thank you Slade," she said.

She quickly realized her mistake but not quickly enough.

He had her pinned down to the floor.

"I do not recall telling you my first name," he said clutching her neck.

He was suffocating her.

"I see now, Angela Roth was your mother's name wasn't it darling," he said making his grip stronger.

He tore off her wig and removed her contacts swiftly.

"You can't hide from me Raven."

He placed his mask on and through a smoke bomb scaring the people at the café.

"I guess I can't can me," she said smirking.

He smirked at her remark. She was feisty.

"Now how did my prized little bird get out of her cage," he asked picking her up and pushing her against a table.

"You can clip a birds wings Slade," he said kicking him in his well you know.

He released her in pain.

"But the pretty bird has her talons."

Her hands started to glow and sparkle blue, black, and purple.

"You know Slade," she hissed. "I never even liked you."

It was evident in his one eye that her little comment angered him.

He pounced at her.

She wasn't fast enough to dodge. He slammed here against a wall and wrapped his hands around her small neck, but she got her magic grip on his neck.

He had her and she had him. The only question was who was going down first.

Both grips where suffocation each person.

Still he was always much stronger than any normal human. She was half demon she could go without many things.

His nails dug into her precious skin.

"You know pretty bird," he said painfully adding a stronger grip as her s relinquished.

"I thinks it's time I end you're miserable life. Little birdies neck is going to snap."

He added ten times more force.

She gasped. Her neck was still intact but her blood was missing oxygen.

It all went black.

…..

Was he truly going to kill her, no, she was his and would always be his.

"Looks like I win birdie."

He picked her up bridal style.

"I am going to discipline you so rough when we get home that you will never ever disobey me again," he said throwing her over his back.

All of a sudden a giant green claw tore his mask and some skin off his face.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," said Beastboy turning back into his green human form.

"How troublesome," Slade said feeling the blood on his face trickle down. "It's such a strange coincidence that you managed to find her."

"We are soul mates," he smirked. "I will always find her no matter what."

"She is mine child and she always will be," Slade said.

"No she isn't she never was and she never will be," Beastboy said lunging at the mad man.

Slade dropped Raven and lunged at the hero.

"After I kill you," Slade hissed. "I will make her mine no matter what."

…..end…..

…


	30. Chapter 30

E

Chapter 30

They went into hand to hand combat and hand to claw combat.

Beastboy using his animalistic gifts.

Slade using his super human attributes.

They battled it out in the now empty café. It was a fight to the death for the fair maiden.

The fair maiden with amethyst eyes had awaked. The sight of the two men fighting was not what she wanted to awake to. To see each man throwing punches at each other and to hear the sickening cracks of the successful ones was a lot for the empath to handle.

She watched a little dazed and still weak as. She was somewhat helpless at the moment. Still she wasn't going to let him hurt him. Yet, she was powerless at the moment.

Slade and Beastboy kept on fighting both hitting the other with all their strength. You could not see the outcome. They were both fighting for the thing they wanted most. A small half demon beauty who sat quietly watching.

"You are weak and will never be able to have her," Slade hissed while he punched Beastboy." you are nothing. You can't protect her. You lost her a multitude of times. What makes you think you will not lose her again!"

Beastboy hit the bar, crashing and being cut into and by the cups and glasses.

"What have you done to keep her!" Beastboy yelled at the masked maniac.

Beastboy turned into a tiger and pounced on the man. He slashed at his chest.

Slade cursed in pain. The damn boy cut pretty deep into his chest.

"Its time I ended this and got my prize," he hissed.

Raven was trying to get up to help her man beat the psychopath. Her healing had kicked in and she was gaining strength. She was going to help him.

Slade pulled out a gun.

Time stopped for the empath.

Beastboy was in a clear shot to get hit.

Time began to move slowly for her.

Slade brought his two fingers clutching the trigger back.

The bullet shot out.

There was no time for him to dodge.

There was time for her to stop it.

She floated to the path of the bullet at an amazing speed.

"Azarath mentrion zinthos," she cried attempting a shield.

The bullet was stopped and Beastboy was saved.

"No," Beastboy cried.

Raven fell to the floor with a thump.

The shield wasn't strong enough to save her.

Slade stared dumbfounded but made a hasty retreat. He had finally lost.

Beastboy ran to her side. He needed to see if she was okay.

Her breathing was staggered. The bullet lodged into her left breast. The blood creating a waterfall on her pale bruised body.

"You can't go raven, wake up," he cried trying to stop the bleeding.

As much as the shape shifter did not want to admit. The masked maniac slade was right. He could never save or protect his love. He swore to protect her from him. Now here she was bleeding from a hole in her chest. She wasn't going to overcome this.

"Please," he said tears flowing down his now pale green cheek. "You can't leave me. I just found you again."

A pale hand reached for his cheek and an amethyst and violet eye opened.

You could tell that the life in the petite vessel was fleeting. She caressed his tear speckled cheek.

"Rae please says you will be okay?" he asked grabbing the pale hand.

She gave him a sad smile; she knew there would have to be a miracle to save her.

Her eyes no longer glistened with life but where dull facing death a second time. Her oaken skin was paler. Her hands shook with fear of her upcoming fate.

The sun began to rise in the desolate town.

_Nature's first green is gold_

She was a gift to mankind in Gars eyes.

_Her hardest hue to hold_

It was hard to find someone as dedicated and beautiful as the rare half demon bird.

_Her early leafs a flower_

A beautiful bird that never had a chance.

_But only so an hour_

A gift taken too soon and too often.

_Then leaf subsides to leaf_

And now the birds' wings are clipped and so the bird withers down to die.

_So Eden sank to grief_

The world was losing a great person.

_So dawn goes down to day_

The sunshine filled the somber shop.

And her pale completion became paler.

Her gold shining soul became weaker.

So as dawn turns into day.

_Nothing gold can stay_

Her soul is slowly silently slipping away.

"This is my fault," he cried.

"No it isn't," she said. "Of all the people I think protected me. You did the best."

"Raven," he whimpered. "If we could start this all over ….I would…..I would have never left you lying there alone. I would have made sure you got into the t-car. I would have made sure slade would have never gotten to you."

She gave him another week smile.

"Would've could've should've," he cried grasping her pale hand and kissing it. "Say it one more time Rae, azar..."

"Azarath," she said. "Mentrion, zinthos."

The world suddenly started to spin.

Beastboy became suddenly dizzy.

All the while a Mexican beauty watched from afar.

….

had blinded Beastboy in the form of a python. He fell to the side to regain his vision.

"What the hell?" he said. "Why am I here, where is?"

Still blinded he did not comprehend what was happening. One moment he was with a dying raven and now them where back to the beginning.

'Was it all a dream,' he thought.

"Light you idiot!" he heard his demon love yelling.

He could see again, and there she was. Alive and well.

"Huh? Oh, I see you've awakened, but you are still no match for the great Dr. Light" the slow-witted villain gloats.

"Light, don't you ever learn? Azarath Metro-"

Raven is cut short when a boulder encased in a yellow aura flies into the scene, sending Dr. Light into dreamland.

"Uggghhhh," is all the normally verbose villain can manage.

A few seconds later the rest of the team wakes up.

He was starting to understand what was happening.

"Hmmm, hey, good job Rae," comments Nightwing as he stands up.

"That wasn't me," she replies.

'This is my chance, I can save her,' he thought.

"Sup titans," they all heard the voice of terra say. "Just wanted to lend a hand."

She went over to a confused Raven and helped her up. She then turned to Beastboy and winked and told him to come over.

"are you okay," she asked the empath."

"Raven," Beastboy yelled running over the injured bird.

"Wow girl you took a hit," CY said pointing at her wound.

"Let's get to the tower so we can help and so Terra can explain why she is here," Beastboy suggested.

Everyone nodded.

….

Slade sat injured.

The woman he paid to give terra back her memories had just beat him to a pulp and was beginning to alter his memories as well.

"Sorry slade," she said to the distraught man. "But I do not want anyone's worlds to crumble in your hands."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he hissed.

"No, you don't," she smiled.

…

After all the healing and explanations where taken care of, Raven went to her room.

She meditated quietly in her room, she just didn't feel right.

A knock came to her door. She went to open and a green man stood at the foot of her door.

"Can I come in," he asked.

"Sure," she blushed. "But I thought you would rather be with terra."

It was clear to Beastboy that she had no recollection of what had happened. Terra did and she was happy to let him go to raven. She had someone else. Although they didn't know it yet.

"Nah I wanna be her with you," he said sitting next to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Raven I had a ….a nightmare the other day," he said.

"Want to talk about it," she asked.

He nodded.

"In my dream I had lost something really important, but I didn't realize it until it was too late."

She twiddled her fingers.

He grabbed her hand.

She blushed.

He came really close to her face.

"Beastboy," she said a little confused.

"In the dream I kept losing this important thing. I would have it then I would foolishly lose it.

He cupped her face.

"It wasn't until I realized I could lose her forever that I realized I loved her."

"What are you?" she tried to say.

"I got a chance to start over," he said closing the space between them. "I love you."

Lips met.

And loves flames ignited.

…..

There you go the ending might make a sequel might not depend….


End file.
